Emlékek rólad
by Yarala
Summary: Anglia két hétig volt kómában egy baleset után, és amikor felébredt, nem emlékszik semmire. Franciaország megpróbál neki segíteni, hogy vissszatérjenek az emlékei. Fruk.
1. Chapter 1

_Az egész miattad van! A te hibád!_

Franciaország ökölbe szorította a kezét, amikor felidézte Amerika szavait. Nem, nem az ő hibája – bizonygatta. Pedig nagyon is az övé volt. Soha nem felejti el azt a látványt. Anglia rémült tekintetét, a fék csikorgását, aztán a vért a szélvédőn. Kétségtelenül az ő hibája volt.

* * *

A G8 gyűlés megint megállt, szokás szerint a két veszekedő fél, Anglia és Franciaország kiabált egymással. Csak egy szokásos vitának indult, amíg Franciaország Anglia fejéhez vágta, hogy „Jobb lenne, ha nem is ismernélek. Valakinek már rég magába kellett volna olvasztania!" Anglia felállt, és ennyit válaszolt:

\- Igazad van. Talán jobb lenne.

Ezzel Anglia kiviharzott a teremből. Amerika felállt és Franciaországhoz fordult.

\- Most megcsináltad! Néha szem előtt tarthatnád az érzéseit!

Franciaországot meglepte Amerika kiabálása. Nem is realizálta a saját mozdulatait, csak azt vette észre, hogy a csepergő esőben áll, Anglia mögött. Megérintette a vállát.

\- Ne érj hozzám! Hagyj békén!

Anglia megpördült és elcsapta a francia kezét.

\- Angleterre… - kezdte Franciaország és közelebb lépett.

Anglia is hátralépett, de megcsúszott a járda szélén. Hátraesett, Franciaország utánakapott, de nem érte el. Anglia zöld szemében rémület csillant, ahogy zuhant lefelé.

Aztán jött az autó. Az a rohadt autó.

Sokkal gyorsabban jött, mint lehetett volna. Anglia nekicsapódott, aztán a szélvédőről visszaesve a földre zuhant.

Az autó fékcsikorgatva megállt.

Franciaország nem bírt mozdulni. Eluralkodott rajta a sokk. Látta Angliát. Ott feküdt a földön. Élettelenül. A fejéről vércsík folyt, halványzöld inge piszkos volt és véres. Szeme le volt csukva.

A francia nyelt egyet és erőt vett magán, hogy közelebb lépjen.

\- A-Angleterre? Angleterre!

Végre odaért Anglia mellé és térdre rogyott. Karjába vette a sérült nemzetet, és kérlelte, hogy keljen fel.

\- Angleterre, nézz rám, kérlek… Angleterre, kelj fel, gyerünk…

A sofőr kiszállt, és remegve a két országhoz közeledett.

\- Én… én nem akartam… sajnálom…

Franciaország észre sem vette. Magához húzta Anglia ernyedt testét. A brit feje hátrabukott. A francia megfogta a csuklóját és megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Van pulzus. Anglia még él. Franciaország rákulcsolta az ujjait Angliáéra és motyogott valamit. Talán magának, talán Angliának, hogy minden rendben lesz.

* * *

Azután megjött a többi ország, és mentőt hívtak. A kórházban az a hír fogadta őket, hogy Anglia kómába esett. Amerika nem engedte be Franciaországot a brithez. Ezért a francia csak a váróban ült, és dobolt az ujjaival. Az agya azt mondta, Anglia ország, nem halhat meg, nyugodjon meg, minden rendben lesz. A szíve viszontaggódott. Nagyon féltette Angliát és most is nagyon félt, hogy elveszítheti.

A többi ország már rég hazament. Amerika őrizte Anglia álmát, Franciaország pedig idegesen fonta össze karjait.

Végül meglátta a kifelé igyekvő Amerikát.

\- Hé! – szólt utána.

\- Lejárt a látogatási idő. – mondta színtelenül Amerika és kiment az utcára.

Franciaország visszarogyott a székére. Amerika haragszik rá. Biztos volt benne, hogy őt okolja a baleset miatt.

A francia még ült egy ideig a váróban. Maga sem tudta miért van még ott, de nem akart elmenni. Nem, amíg nem látja Angliát.

Egy ápolónő megrázta a vállát és megkérdezte mire vár. Mire nem tudott Franciaország értelmes választ adni, hazaküldte.

A francia a szállodájába ment, mivel a találkozót Németországnál tartották. Lefeküdt az ágyára, de elaludni nem tudott.

Reggel már hajnalban felkelt, felöltözött és bement a kórházba. Épphogy bemehetett Angliához. Amerika még nem ért be, szerencsére.

Franciaország becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és leült az ágy szélére, majd megfogta Anglia kezét. Olyan sápadt volt, és a bőre hideg, mint a jégcsap…

\- Hé, Angleterre… azt mondják, ilyenkor hallasz minket… hogy mi történik körülötted, meg minden… én csak sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam és azokat a dolgokat mondtam. Ébredj fel hamar, jó?

Anglia továbbra is nyugodt maradt. A szívmonitor egyenletes sípolása hallatszott.

\- Franciaország!

A francia hátrafordult. Amerika állt az ajtóban. Arca fel volt fújva és enyhén piros volt. Nagyon dühös lehet.

\- Bocsánat. – mondta Franciaország – De Angleterre az én barátom is. Szeretnék vele maradni.

Amerika fújtatott, és leült a Franciaországgal ellentétes oldalon.

Ettől fogva ketten vigyázták Angliát. Egy hétig semmi változás nem volt. Néha bejött Németország, vagy Kanada, hogy a brit állapota felől érdeklődjön, de nem tudtak nekik újat mondani.

Aztán újabb egy hét múlva, reggel, amikor még csak Franciaország volt benn (versenyeztek Amerikával, melyikük ér be hamarabb, de ezúttal Amerika elaludhatott) Franciaország csak ült az ágy szélén és fogta Anglia kezét, amikor enyhe mozgást érzett. Mintha Anglia leheletfinoman megszorította volna a kezét.

\- Angleterre?

Amikor ránézett Anglia arcára, a brit szemei résnyire nyitva voltak és megpróbáltak egy pontra fókuszálni.

\- Angleterre! – kiáltotta boldogan Franciaország és megnyomta a nővér hívógombját – Ébren van!

Anglia kifújta a levegőt és lassan Franciaország felé fordult. Kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán becsukta és visszafordította a tekintetét a plafonra.

\- Hogy érzed magad? Kérsz inni? Angleterre?

Anglia nem reagált. A nővér bejött a szobába egy tálcával, amin egy pohár, egy kancsó, és néhány gyógyszer volt. Segített felülni Angliának és bevetette vele a gyógyszereket, aztán arra utasította a franciát, hogy hagyja pihenni Angliát, ezután kiment. A brit nem nagyon akart pihenni. Inkább elmerült a plafon tanulmányozásában.

\- Hol a fenében vagyok?

Franciaország meglepve fordult felé. Ez volt Angliának a számonkérő hangneme, most mégis máshogy hangzott.

\- Egy berlini kórházban. Két hétig kómában voltál…

\- És miért fogod a kezem?

\- Nem akarlak elveszíteni. – suttogta a francia – Baj?

\- Ez irtó buzisan hangzott.

Franciaország felvonta a szemöldökét és elengedte a brit kezét. Anglia sokszor hívja perverznek, de ilyeneket nem szokott mondani.

\- Nem haragszol, Angleterre? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Hmm… miért?

Franciaország oldalra döntötte a fejét, úgy vizslatta Anglia arcát. Nagyon jó emberismerő volt, de a brit most más volt. Tekintete nem árult el semmit, csak élénken és kíváncsian csillogott.

\- Angleterre, elütött egy autó.

\- Ó.

A francia összehúzta a szemét. Megpróbálta kitalálni, mi nem stimmel Angliával.

\- Ki, vagy mi az az „angleterre" amit emlegetsz?

Franciaország ledermedt. Angliának nincsenek emlékei? Miért? Lehetséges, hogy az ütközéstől? Ha ez így van, akkor borzasztó a helyzet.

\- Franciául Angliát jelent. Ez a te neved.

\- Nevem? Anglia?

Franciaország bólintott. Lesütötte a szemét és halkan feltett egy kérdést:

\- Nem emlékszel semmire?

Anglia eltűnődött.

\- Most hogy mondod… fogalmam sincs mi történt, vagy ki vagyok… csak felkeltem és egy meleg ült az ágyam mellett… Hogyan felejthettem el mindent?!

Franciaország beharapta az ajkát. A brit nem úgy tűnt, mintha színészkedne. Ilyen jól még maga Franciaország sem tudná megjátszani magát. Angliának amnéziája van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Condesa sangrienta: igen, Anglia mindenképpen szenved :3 Igyekszem úgy írni, hogy érdekes legyen. Igazából mindegyik országot szeretem, mind nagyon jó karakterek (Liechtenstent viszont nem annyira bírom, sosem csinál semmit) de talán Franciaország és Anglia a kedvenceim (látszik is, hehe).**

* * *

\- Na, várj… fogtad a kezem… franciául becéztél… meleg voltam?!

Franciaország nem tudott ellenállni, egy pillanatig eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy beadja Angliának, együtt vannak. Elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét. Ilyen messzire azért nem menne.

\- Nem, nem tudok róla. Barátok vagyunk.

\- … barátok? Ki vagy?

\- Franciaország vagyok. – mondta szomorú hangon. Rosszul érezte magát, hogy Anglia semmire, még rá sem emlékszik.

Anglia zöld szemeiben kíváncsiság csillant, aztán visszaállt a szokásos smaragdba.

\- Akkor most mondd a valódi neved.

\- Tévedsz, Angleterre, én egy ország vagyok, ahogy te is. Te vagy Anglia, én pedig Franciaország.

\- Nem lehet egy ország egy személy. – erősködött Anglia.

Ebben a pillanatban kivágódott az ajtó és Amerika meglepetten nézett Angliára. Az ágy mellé szaladt és megfogta Anglia kezét.

\- Ébren vagy, jó ég, annyira aggódtam…

Anglia szeme értetlenül villant Amerikára, aztán Franciaországra.

\- Még egy meleg?

\- Meleg? – kérdezte felháborodva Amerika – Anglia, milyen mocskos dolgot tett veled Franciaország?

\- Nem történt semmi. – mondta Anglia és megveregette a vállát – Bemutatkoznál?

Amerika szemei elkerekedtek és az arcáról lehervadt a mosoly.

\- Nem emlékszel rám? Én voltam a kisöcséd… Anglia? Hogyhogy nem emlékszel rám?

\- Amnézia. – biccentett Franciaország.

Anglia elgondolkodva nézett, megpróbálta összerakni a hallottakat.

\- Hogyhogy _voltál_ a kisöcsém? Már nem vagy az?

\- Izé… 1776-ban független lettem.

Anglia összehúzta a szemét. Már teljesen elvesztette a fonalat.

\- Ha kikerülsz a kórházból, adok neked egy történelemkönyvet. – mondta Franciaország.

Anglia felvonta a szemöldökét és bólintott. Hátradőlt a párnáján és még egyszer jól megnézte a két országot, mielőtt elaludt volna.

Nemsokára bejött egy orvos és megbeszélte Franciaországgal és Amerikával a helyzetet. Azt mondta, meg szokott történni, hogy a betegek amnéziát kapnak egy nagy ütéstől, és hogy pár nap, vagy hét múlva visszatérnek az emlékeik. Azt is mondta, hogy egy hétig Angliát még vizsgálni fogják, aztán hazamehet.

\- Amerika, hazaviszed magaddal, ha nem térnek vissza az emlékei? – kérdezte Franciaország.

\- Nagyon szívesen megtenném. – mondta Amerika – De úgysem engednéd.

Franciaország meglepve pislogott.

\- Miért ne engedném?

\- Mit tudom én, de úgyis követnél. Mert Anglia fontos számodra. Azt hitted nem veszem észre?

Franciaország elengedte a füle mellett az utolsó megjegyzést.

\- Szóval maradjon velem?

Amerika bólintott.

\- Jobb lesz úgy, Angliának is.

Franciaország beleegyezett és Amerikával várták meg a hét végét, amikor elengedték a kórházból Angliát. Ahogy várható is volt, nem tértek vissza az emlékei.

A francia úgy döntött, az lenne a legjobb, ha elvinné a britet a hazájába, ezért a reptéren Amerika szorosan megölelte a régi bátyját és elindult az Amerikába tartó gépre.

Franciaország leült a váróban és egy divatlapot lapozgatott, amíg Anglia kíváncsian nézelődött a reptéren. Minden japánt, kínait, olaszt, és minden más nemzetiségű ember után feltűnően nézett. Franciaország halkan nevetett magában. Annyiszor járt már Anglia ezen a reptéren, most mégis olyan, mint egy kisgyerek! Olyan aranyos! Persze zavarta, hogy Anglia nem emlékszik, de még mennyire zavarta. Nagyon szomorú volt miatta, de reménykedett, hogy Anglia hazájában talán eszébe jut néhány dolog.

\- Sokszor jártál ám már itt. – csukta össze a magazinját Franciaország.

\- Nem rémlik. – vont vállat Anglia – Az ott ki? – mutatott egy tök ismeretlen emberre.

\- Nem tudom. Finnek tűnik.

\- És az? – mutatott egy kínaira, aki egy német lánnyal beszélgetett.

\- Az Kína.

Mintha a keleti ország megérezte volna, hogy róla beszélnek, feléjük fordult, és mosolyogva intett nekik. Franciaország visszaintett, Anglia pedig csak bámult rá, és egy kicsit elpirult.

\- Ő ismer engem? – kérdezte.

\- Igen. – mondta Franciaország, és eszébe jutott, hogy Kína nem is tud Anglia amnéziájáról.

Anglia elfordította a tekintetét és kinézett az ablakon, ahonnét a felszálló repülőkre láthatott. Mintha szomorúság csillant volna a szemében. Franciaország úgy gondolta, biztos rosszul érinti, hogy nem emlékszik semmire.

\- Egyébként – folytatta Franciaország – hogyhogy nem szöktél még el mellőlem? Úgy értem, nem ismersz meg, nincs okod, hogy bízz bennem.

A brit vállat vont.

\- Nincs sok választásom. Nem nagyon hiszek az országos mesédnek, de mégiscsak te voltál, aki az ágyam mellett várta, hogy felébredjek. Igazából nem ismerek senkit, akkor miért ne mehetnék veled?

\- Hm… van benne valami.

\- De nehogy azt hidd, hogy vakon megbízom benned. – villant meg Anglia szeme.

\- Egy percig sem. – mondta Franciaország és befejezettnek tekintette ezt a beszélgetést, és újra kinyitotta az újságját, csakhogy Anglia folytatta.

\- Milyen ember voltam? Vagyis… mit csináltam, milyen volt a múltam?

Franciaország gondolkodott pár pillanatig.

\- Hm… egy viszonylag barátságos ember vagy. Kiskorodban sokat játszottunk együtt, és mindig rohantál hozzám, ha megsérültél, vagy szomorú voltál. A modorod egy úriemberé, és egy kifejezetten brit ember vagy. Mármint a sztereotípia. Sokat beszélgetsz a képzeletbeli barátaiddal…

\- Milyen barátaim?

\- Olyan lények, amiket csak te látsz. Nem tudom milyenek.

Anglia sóhajtott és úgy tűnt, újra elmerült a gondolataiban, csakhogy megint beszélni kezdett:

\- Emlékezni akarok. – jelentette ki.

Franciaország bólintott. Ő is szerette volna, ha Angliának visszatérnek az emlékei. Az orvos azt mondta, pár nap, vagy hét. De mi van, ha több hónap, év, vagy évszázad lesz?

\- Ha hazaérünk, odaadom a történelemkönyvet. Talán felidéz valamit.

\- Tegyük fel, hogy elhiszem, hogy ország vagyok. – mondta Anglia – Mit szokott csinálni egy ország?

\- Hát először is segít a főnökének, az ország vezetőjének. Muszáj neki engedelmeskedni. Aztán vigyáz az emberekre, és megvédi őket, már a születésétől fogva. A kis országok általában keresnek egy nagyobbat, és vele nőnek fel.

\- Nekem ki a nevelőm? – kérdezte Anglia.

\- Nos, van egy bátyád, Skócia. Aztán ott van még Wales, Írország, Amerika és Sealand… De amikor kicsi voltál, nem sokszor láttalak velük. Inkább egyedül voltál, vagy velem.

\- Valahogy nem tudom elhinni, hogy olyan jó barátok lennénk. – grimaszolt a brit.

Franciaország kuncogott.

\- Valóban sokat harcoltunk.

 _De attól még szeretlek. -_ gondolta hozzá. Franciaország szerette Angliát, ezért bántotta ennyire, hogy nem emlékszik rá. Remélte, hogy nemsokára újra emlékezni fog, igaz, akkor újból elkezdődnének a harcaik. Felállt, és a hátára vette a hátizsákját.

\- Szálljunk fel a gépre. – mondta.

Anglia követte, és a legnagyobb nyugalommal ülte végig a fel- és leszállást. Egyedül a csillogó szemei árulták el a csillapíthatatlan kíváncsiságát a külvilág felé.

Londonban aztán, amikor leszálltak a gépről, megtorpant, és nagy szemekkel meredt a városra.

\- Azt mondod, ez a fővárosom? A szívem?

\- Így van, mon cher. Ez a te hazád. – mosolygott a britre.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy jobb, hogy nem értem mit zagyválsz franciául.

\- Hm… lehet.

Franciaország elindult a brit háza felé. Anglia követte, és Franciaország úgy látta, a brit szemei még soha nem ragyogtak ennyire, amikor a városát nézte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Íme, egy jó hosszú fejezet! Remélem tetszeni fog!**

* * *

\- Honnét tudtad, hol van a kulcsom? – kérdezte felháborodva Anglia, amikor Franciaország felhajtotta a lábtörlőjét és kinyitotta a brit házának az ajtaját.

\- Ennél nyilvánvalóbb helyen csak akkor lenne, ha az ajtóra akasztanád, mon chéri.

Anglia körbejárta a házát, amíg Franciaország végignézte a polcokat, aztán Anglia kezébe adott egy „Nagy-Britannia történelme" című könyvet, és egy kézzel írt füzetet.

Anglia leült a fotelébe és átlapozta a könyveket. A füzetbe beleolvasva kérdőn nézett fel a franciára.

\- Ez olyan, mint egy napló. – mondta.

\- Mert az a te naplód, Angleterre.

\- Honnét tudtad hol van a naplóm?!

Franciaország csak mosolyogva széttárta a karját és elment a konyhába, hogy összeüssön valami finomat a barátjának.

\- Olvasgass csak. – mondta még az ajtóban.

Anglia nagyon gyorsan tudott olvasni. A történelmét meg pláne, bár nem értette miért. Minden évszámot és eseményt, amit olvasott megjegyzett, és kapásból fel tudta volna mondani. Ezt betudta annak, hogy kivételesen jó a memóriája, de aztán felütötte fejét az a gondolata, hogy a francia srác, aki Franciaországnak mondja magát, nem hazudik. Hiszen nyilván jól ismeri… mindig mosolyog rá, de a hangján hallja, hogy szomorú. Talán Anglia miatt? Hogy nem emlékszik? Hiszen ő nagyon is akart emlékezni. Megtudni, hogy ki, és mit csinált korábban. Meg akarta tudni, hogy történt a baleset. Mert az, hogy elütötte egy autó, nagyon kevés volt.

\- Mon cher, kész a vacsora! – szólt ki a konyhából Franciaország.

Anglia becsukta a könyvet. Már csak pár oldal volt vissza. Kiment a konyhába, és leült az egyik székre. Kezébe vette a villát, és lassan bekapott egy falatot.

\- Milyen? – kérdezte Franciaország.

\- Egész jó… - motyogta.

Franciaország szeme elkerekedett és a mosolya még szélesebb lett.

\- Hol tartasz a könyvben?

\- Már majdnem végeztem. Figyelj csak…

\- Igen?

\- Ha tényleg én vagyok Anglia… akkor meghódítottam a fél világot?

Franciaország bólintott. Anglia arca felragyogott.

\- Hű! Nagyon erős lehetek! Milyen király voltam!

\- Apropó, a királynő. Nem tudom, szóljak-e neki rólad.

\- A királynő? Ismerem személyesen a királynőt?

\- Mondtam, hogy vannak főnökeink, mon cher.

\- Ez szuper! Ilyen fontos vagyok? Ez nagyon klassz!

Franciaország tovább mosolygott barátja lelkesedésén. Ezelőtt nem nagyon szokott ilyen nyíltan örülni.

\- Igen, valóban fontos vagy. Minden más lenne, ha nem lennél, vagy annak idején meghódítottak volna. – mondta a francia és gombóc keletkezett a torkában. Ezt mondta Angliának a baleset előtt.

\- De nem hódítottak meg! Olyan erős vagyok!

Franciaország szomorúan mosolygott.

A vacsora befejeztével Anglia folytatta az olvasást, Franciaország pedig végignézte a brit könyveit, hátha talál valami érdekeset. Több szakácskönyvet is talált, egy történelemkönyvet Amerikáról és Kanadáról, valamint egy régi fényképalbumot is. Kinyitotta az albumot. Az első képek még festményportrék voltak, Anglia régi főnökeiről, és néhány rajz, amit valószínűleg Anglia rajzolt. Franciaország elmosolyodott. Régen ő tanította meg Angliát rajzolni.

Ahogy végiglapozta az oldalakat, mindenfélét talált. Préselt virágokat és négylevelű lóheréket, kicsi jegyzeteket a lapok szélén, dátumokat, és az újabb korban már fényképeket. Voltak képek Amerikáról, és a G8 találkozókról, valamint a világtalálkozókról is. A legtöbb képet valamelyik másik ország készítette, Anglia tudta nélkül, és később juthatott hozzá a felvételekhez. Voltak pillanatképek, és beállított fotók is.

Az egyik lapnál megállt. Ő és Anglia veszekedtek éppen. Amíg Anglia tekintete dühös volt, és bármelyik pillanatban nekiugorhatott volna a francia torkának. Franciaország is idegesen beszélt a brithez, de az ő tekintete mosolygott. A háttérben Kanada látszott, ahogy visszafogottan kísérletet tesz egy újabb háború megakadályozására.

Franciaország becsukta az albumot és Anglia mellé ült. Majd átnézik a lapokat, hátha eszébe jut valami.

Anglia elfordította a francia felől a naplót, hogy ne tudja elolvasni.

\- Ilyen titkos?

\- Szóval még nem olvastad el? - kérdezett vissza Anglia.

\- Ennyire barbárnak nézel? Azért tiszteletben tartom a személyes tered.

Anglia nem túl meggyőzően bólintott.

\- Olyan, mintha egy régi barát írását olvasnám. - mondta halkan - Elég eltérő a látásmódom.

Anglia felvett egy tollat és írt valamit a hátsóbb lapokra.

\- Pedig ugyanaz az írás. - mondta.

\- Az pedig a te naplód. Elhiszed már amit mondok?

A brit nem válaszolt. Igazság szerint, ez a Franciaország nevű fickó egyre jobban meggyőzte. A naplóban is talált érdekes dolgokat. Például az 1956os évben:

 _" Franciaország ma megkérte a kezem. Először talán valóban örültem valahol mélyen, de aztán az agyam józanabb fele azt mondta, nem igaz. Ilyen nem történne soha. Igazam is lett, Franciaország válságban volt és a főnöke akarta ezt a házasságot. Visszautasítottam azt a véres békát, de a főnöke később megegyezett a királynőmmel. Most Unióban élünk."_

Vagy egy másik, későbbi bejegyzés:

 _"Franciaországgal megint veszekszünk. Ezt nem hiszem el! Ennyire akar még egy százéves háborút?! Azt hiszem, valahol azért nagyon bánt, hogy kiabálunk, és olyan dolgokat vágunk egymás fejéhez."_

Anglia elméjét nem hagyták nyugodni ezek a sorok. A régi énje szerette Franciaországot? Úgy döntött, nem mutatja meg neki a naplót. Ha régen szerette is, most nem érez semmit.

\- Befejeztem a naplót! - jelentette ki később.

\- És? Dereng már valami?

\- Nem.

Franciaország sóhajtott.

\- Akkor jöhet az album. A polcodon találtam, benne van az összes uralkodód, meg a pár éve készült felvételek. Sőt, még egész újak is vannak!

Franciaország kinyitotta az albumot. Az első oldalon a kicsi Angliáról volt egy rajz.

\- Ezt még én készítettem rólad, aztán megkértél, hogy tanítsalak meg rajzolni.

\- Hm... tanítottál. - ismételte Anglia.

\- Aztán ezen a képen egy unikornissal vagy állítólag. Ezt már te rajzoltad.

A többi ország csak Anglia rajzaiból tudhatta meg, hogyan is néznek ki a brit képzeletbeli barátai. Régen sokszor lerajzolta őket, aztán a fényképezőgép megjelenésével lefotózta őket, de azokon a képeken semmi szokatlan nem volt.  
Franciaország sokat mesélt a legtöbb képről, amiket ismert, hiszen végül is mindig Anglia oldalán, vagyis főleg Angliával szemben állt a történelem során.

Az egyik képnél Anglia megállította a franciát. Ő hegedült rajta, egy kisgyerek, aki Amerika volt, hallgatta.

\- Itt próbáltad Amerikát tanítani. De nem sikerült. - nevetett halkan Franciaország.

Anglia tekintete végigkutatta a szobát, és megállt a szekrény tetején a hegedűtokon. Felállt, és levette. Óvatosan elővette a hangszert, vigyázva, hogy ne tegyen kárt benne. Egy kis gondolkodás után felemelte és végighúzta a húrokon a vonót. Majd megrázta a fejét és leengedte a kezét.

\- Nem... nem megy. Már rég nem játszhattam, egyáltalán nem emlékszem.

Franciaország szomorúan pislogott. Aztán a hegedűre, majd Angliára nézett.

\- Tudsz játszani? - kérdezte Anglia.

\- Igen, tudok. - válaszolta.

Anglia átadta a hangszert és várakozón leült.

\- Azt akarod, hogy játsszak... neked?

A brit bólintott. Franciaország felállt és az állához emelte a hegedűt. Lehunyta a szemét, ahogy felemelte a vonót.

Egy olyan dalba kezdett, ami szomorkás volt, mégis bátorító. Varázslatos, mint Anglia lénye.

Anglia szemei nagyra nyíltak, és elfelejtett pislogni is. Le sem vette a szemét a hegedülő Franciaországról. A francia valahol kinyitotta a szemét és a meredten ülő Angliára nézett. Szeme ragyogott, és temérdek érzés kavargott benne. Talán épp visszaemlékezik. Franciaország újra lehunyta a szemét és folytatta a dalt. Anglia még akkor sem mozdult, amikor Franciaország végzett.

\- Milyen volt? - kérdezte a francia.

A brit összerezzent és a szeme visszatért az eredeti ragyogásába.

\- Nagyon szép... mi volt ez?

\- "Még akkor is, ha szomorú vagy". Nagyon elgondolkodtál közben. Emlékszel valamire?

\- Nem igazán. Inkább csak olyan volt, mintha már régóta ismernék mindent, és tényleg olyan régi barátok lennénk.

Franciaország óvatosan letette a hangszert, leült Anglia elé és két kezébe fogta a kezét.

\- Tényleg barátok vagyunk, Angleterre. És tényleg országok vagyunk. Nem hiszel nekem?

Anglia pár pillanatig mélyen a francia szemébe nézett.

\- De. Már hiszek neked. - mondta.

\- Komolyan? - csillantak fel a kék szemek.

\- Komolyan. De attól függetlenül még mindig nem emlékszem.

\- Nem baj, Angleterre. Mindenre újra emlékezni fogsz, teszek róla. - ígérte és halványan elmosolyodott - Akkor folytassuk az albumot?

A brit bólintott. Franciaország levette a könyvet a fotelből és folytatták. Pár lappal később elérkeztek a Függetlenségi háborúhoz. Egy vörös és egy kék szakadt ruhadarab volt az oldalra ragasztva. Franciaország felpillantott és Anglia arcát fürkészte, de a brit arca rezzenéstelen maradt. Aztán elérték az 1. és a 2. világháborús képeket. Az egyiken Anglia vigyorog, és tiszteleg, egy tankkal a háttérben. Egy másik képen Franciaországgal karolják át egymást és nevetnek.

\- Akkor végre nem egymás ellen harcoltunk. - mondta Franciaország.

Anglia érdeklődve nézte a képeket. Ezeken nem úgy tűnt, mintha Anglia mindig harcolt volna a franciával.  
A következő képeken a szövetségesek, és a tengelyhatalmak együtt mosolyognak a kamerába. Ez biztos a világháború után készült.

Aztán a következő képen Amerika fut a fronton, fegyverrel a kezében, katonai sisakban. Ezután jött még pár kép, Oroszország átkarolja a rettegő Kínát, kép London bombázásáról, majd a lerombolt város képe...  
A világháború után megint készültek képek a tengelyhatalmakkal. A tekintetük szomorú volt, de mégis együtt mosolyogtak a többiekkel.

Aztán néhány pillanatkép, ahogy Anglia beszédet mond a világtalálkozón, és ahogy a többi ország között ül.  
Amerika szelfije egy szilveszteri bulin. Anglia az asztalra feküdve alszik, Franciaország félmeztelenül táncol, és a háttérben Romano paradicsommal dobálja Kanadát, Spanyolországot, és az öccsét, aki elbújt Németország háta mögé. A képen éppen egy paradicsom placcsan a német arcán. Poroszország a hasát fogva nevet, Oroszország egy sötét sarokban mosolyog. Kína ruhája félig lecsúszott a válláról, és átöleli a megszeppent Japánt.

Egy csoportkép Sealanddel kiegészülve a pictek támadása után. Mindegyikük megviselt, koszos és sérült, de mind boldogan mosolyognak a kamerába.

A következő oldalon csak egy préselt négylevelű lóhere volt, a többi oldal üres volt.

\- Semmi, Angleterre? - csukta be Franciaország az albumot.

\- Ezek a képek szomorúvá tesznek. Nem tudom miért, talán mert nem tudok visszaemlékezni. Pedig boldognak tűnök rajtuk, mégis, olyan szomorú az egész…

Franciaország magában igazat adott neki. Anglia mindig is ilyen volt. Kifelé mindig azt mutatta, hogy minden rendben, de valójában nagyon szomorú és magányos volt.


	4. Chapter 4

Az album befejeztével Franciaország elküldte Angliát aludni, ő pedig a vendégszobába ment. Ő maga nagyon fáradt volt. Sok dolog történt, sikertelen próbálkozások sorozata. Holnap újrakezdődik...

Franciaország lefeküdt, és várta a pihentető álmot, ami végre kiránthatja a valóságból. Alig tudott aludni pár percet, amikor valaki finoman megrázta a vállát.

\- Angleterre? Miért nem alszol? - motyogta Angliának.

\- Mert... mert... - makogott Anglia és elfordította a tekintetét - aludhatnék veled?

Franciaország túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy vitatkozzon, ezért arrébb csúszott a matracon, helyet adva a barátjának. Anglia mellé mászott és egy ideig csak bámulta a plafont.

\- Félsz a sötétben? - kérdezte a francia.

\- Nem arról van szó... csak... folyton felébredek és az álmaim zavarosak...

\- A kórházban hogy aludtál?

\- Megkértem a nővért, hogy maradjon velem. - vallotta be Anglia.

Franciaország sóhajtott.

\- Most itt vagyok, szóval jó éjszakát.

Anglia szemei hamarosan lecsukódtak és pár perc múlva már nyugodtan szuszogott. Lábaival öntudatlanul átkulcsolta Franciaország derekát és kezével magához ölelte a fejét.

A francia meglepődött, de nem mert mozdulni, nehogy felkeltse Angliát. Mélyen belélegezte a brit illatát és arra gondolt, milyen kényelmes ez a helyzet. Aztán a szíve összeszorult, mert eszébe jutott, hogy Anglia most nem emlékszik. Nem emlékszik rá, sem az együtt töltött pillanatokra. Szomorúan sóhajtott. Ez nem teljesen az az Anglia, akit ismer.

* * *

Franciaország felébredt a kora hajnali órákban, és nem tudott visszaaludni. Még mindig ugyanabban a helyzetben voltak, mint elalvás előtt. Tehát Anglia is végig ugyanabban a pozícióban aludt.

A francia felnézett a brit arcára. Nyugodtnak tűnt. A haja kócos volt, és a szája nyitva. Anglia finom vonásai és sápadt bőre... Mégis annyira más most. Mintha a brit az emlékek elvesztésével egy új személyiséget kapott volna. Vidám volt és érdeklődő, nem utolsó sorban megtűrte maga mellett Franciaországot, és nem veszekedett vele.

Franciaország végigsimított Anglia arcán és halványan elmosolyodott. Ez kétségkívül Anglia, és segíteni fog neki.

Finoman lefejtette magáról Anglia végtagjait és felkelt. Csendben átöltözött, aztán úgy döntött, készít valami reggelit. Egy angol reggelit. Angliának biztos ízleni fog.

Amíg a reggelit készítette, a konyha ajtajában megjelent Anglia is. Haja zilált volt, az arca álmos, és görnyedve járt. Nem szólt semmit, csak ásított, és teavizet tett fel a tűzhelyre.

Franciaország csak mosolygott, miközben terített. Tudta, nem tértek vissza Anglia emlékei, de már megszokásból tehet dolgokat. Mint például a reggeli teakészítés, bár ezt lehet, hogy csak a naplójában olvasta.

\- Kész vagy, mon cher?

\- Ja. –mondta Anglia, miközben beledobta a filtert a vízbe.

Anglia leült a francia mellé és lassan enni kezdett. Az álmosság nem tűnt el az arcáról.

\- Nem aludtál jól?

\- Dehogynem. – biccentett Anglia, és belekortyolt a teájába. Abban a pillanatban mintha kicserélték volna. Szeme felragyogott, és vágyakozó szemmel nézett a kezében tartott csészére – E-Ez isteni…

Franciaország elvigyorodott.

\- Ugye? Ahhoz képest, hogy nem tudsz főzni, elég jó teát csinálsz.

\- Olvastam, hogy mindenki szidta a főztömet, de annyira nem lehetett rossz!

\- De még mennyire, Angleterre. – bólogatott a francia.

\- Tudod mit?! Ma én főzök! Nem tudom, hogy hogyan főztem eddig, tehát most én leszek a legjobb!

Franciaország sóhajtott.

\- Végül is, megér egy próbát… de inkább nem hagylak egyedül a konyhában, mert katasztrófa lesz.

\- Főzzünk együtt? – kérdezte Anglia.

\- Akár. – mosolygott a francia.

\- Na, jó. – egyezett bele a brit.

Reggeli után Franciaország felállt.

\- Elmegyek bevásárolni. Addog ne okozz nagy felfordulást, mondjuk mosogass el!

\- Ez az én házam! – morogta Anglia – Azt csinálok, amit akarok, nem?

\- Igen, mon cher, szépen kérlek!

Anglia arca meglágyult Franciaország barátságos tekintete láttán.

\- Rendben…

\- Á bientot, mon cher! – mondta Franciaország és nyomott egy puszit Anglia homlokára.

\- Hé, hé! Hiszen csak a boltba mész!

Franciaország elmosolyodott, intett és kilépett a házból. Anglia ott maradt a konyha közepén, aztán úgy döntött, elmosogat, mert a francia szépen megkérte.

Aztán felment a szobájába és leült az ágyára. Már megnézte a legtöbb dolgot, de úgy érezte, még mindig vannak dolgok, amiket nem _lát._ Biztos volt benne, hogy voltak titkai, amiket jól elrejtett valahol a szobában.

Körbenézett, aztán kinyitotta a szekrényt, benézett az ágy alá, megmozgatta a képeket a falon, és ellenőrzött minden kis rést a bútorok között. Aztán ahogy a könyvespolchoz igyekezett, megreccsent alatta a parketta. _Parketta!_ Anglia lehajolt, és észrevette, hogy elmozdítható a helyéről. Addig igyekezett, amíg sikerült felszednie, és feltárult előtte a titkos rekesz.

A parketta alatt egy fémdoboz volt, lakattal. Anglia kivette, megrázta és megforgatta. A fejjel lefelé fordított doboz teteje kinyílt és a tartalma kiszóródott a padlóra.

\- Elfelejtettem kulcsra zárni? – kérdezte magától Anglia.

Letette a dobozt és felvette az egyik lapot, ami a padlón volt. Egy fénykép volt, amin Franciaország hátulról átöleli (vagy inkább megszorítja?) a tiltakozó, és vörös arcú Angliát. Aztán volt még egy összehajtott papír is. Anglia óvatosan széthajtogatta, és olvasni kezdte.

 _Te öntelt, hülye béka!_

 _Nem is tudom elmondani, mennyire utállak és mennyire idegesítesz. Az öntelt vigyoroddal, a tökéletes hajaddal, és a „divatos" ruháiddal az őrületbe kergetsz. Volt képed leitatni Kanada szülinapján és megcsókolni. Amikor másnap kijózanodtam, és hallottam a többiektől, nem hittem a fülemnek. Talán örültem is. Amikor megkérdeztelek a történtekről, azt mondtad részegek voltunk. Persze. Nem történt semmi. Először komolyan nem érdekelt. Aztán rájöttem, hogy igenis érdekel. Nem hagyott nyugodni a gondolat. Miért? Miért csókoltál meg? Aztán rájöttem. Csak egy szívtipró vagy, ki tudja az évszázadok alatt mennyi lánnyal volt már dolgod. Most én voltam soron, ugye? Sajnos rá kellett jönnöm, hogy igenis fontos vagy. Igen, vonzónak talállak, és a legjobb barátom vagy. Hogy is mondják a nyelveden?_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Tessék. Légy boldog._

Anglia pár percig csak meredt a levélre. Újra és újra végigolvasta a sorokat. Ez az ő írása volt. Egy levél Franciaországnak? EGY SZERELMES LEVÉL FRANCIAORSZÁGNAK? És ő írta! Anglia írta, a fenébe is!

Az arca önkéntelenül is vörösödni kezdett. Nem létezik, hogy beleszeretett abba a franciába és még levelet is írt neki! Nem, nem létezik, ilyen nincs!

\- Megjöttem, Angleterre! – hallatszott a vidám kiáltás, aztán az ajtócsukódás.

Francba, itt van!

Anglia visszadobta a levelet és a képet a dobozba, aztán visszatette a parketta alá. Épp időben, mert Franciaország belépett a szobába, és csak annyit látott, hogy Anglia a földön ül, és megpróbál távolabb húzódni, ahogy belép.

\- Jól érzed magad? – kérdezte leguggolva – Olyan vörös az arcod, lázas vagy?

\- Kutya bajom! – vágta rá Anglia.

Franciaország fürkésző tekintettel nézett végig rajta. Anglia felállt, és felvette a legmeggyőzőbb hangját.

\- Gyere, menjünk főzni…

A brit kiment a szobából, Franciaország pedig értetlen szemekkel nézett utána. Ő hallotta Anglia hangjában a remegést.


	5. Chapter 5

**Condesa sangrienta: nagyon köszönöm a véleményedet. Anglia és Franciaország megteremtik a "frenemies" fogalmát. Remélem ez a fejezet is tetszeni fog! :D**

* * *

\- Angleterre, hé, Angleterre! Odaég az étel, Angleterre!

Franciaország kiabálása kirántotta Angliát a gondolatai közül és gyorsan levette a tűzről a (most már feketévé égett) ebédjüket.

\- Úgy látszik tényleg nem javult a főzőkészséged. - sóhajtott a francia - Majd én befejezem a többit.

Anglia hátrébb állt, aztán leült a székre. Azóta nem szólt semmit, mióta eljöttek főzni.

\- Baj van? - kérdezte a válla fölött átpillantva Franciaország.

\- Nincs!

\- Valami rosszat mondtam?

\- Semmi baj! - vágta rá Anglia.

\- Jó, de nekem elmondhatod...

\- Inkább hagyj békén! - mondta a brit, és lehajtotta a fejét, ahogy érezte, forróság kúszik fel.

Felállt az asztaltól és elment. Franciaország csalódottan pislogott. Mi a baj?

Anglia felment a szobájába és magára zárta az ajtót. Miért csinálja ezt? És Franciaország miért csinálja ezt?

Felemelte a parkettát, ahol a titkos doboz volt. Kivette a tartalmát, és ezúttal jobban megnézte. Egy csomó közös kép Franciaországgal, és a levél. Újra és újra végigolvasta, de még mindig nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Nem értette a francia karattyolását a saját nyelvén. Nem tudta, mit jelent a "mon cher" vagy a "mon ami", amiket annyiszor hallott. A "Je t'aime"-ről viszont volt elképzelése, mi lehet. Egyszerűen tudta mit jelent és kész.

Felvette az egyik képet, amin nem csak ketten voltak, hanem mellettük állt Kanada és Amerika is. Egy erdőben álltak, mögöttük pedig egy vízesés volt, ami egy tóba zuhogott. A vize nem volt szürke, vagy átlátszó, hanem gyönyörű égkék. Mintha egy festmény lenne.

Anglia elmerült a látványban. Nem ismerte meg a helyet, a személyeket is csak onnét, hogy Franciaország mutatott róluk képet, de mégis jó volt így együtt látni négyüket. Mintha összetartoznának.

A brit megrázta a fejét. Az azt jelentené, hogy Franciaországgal is összetartozik. Ezt olyan nehezen tudta elképzelni! Bár kis híján a levelétől is sokkot kapott... és Franciaország végül is nem olyan csúnya... és mindig kedves vele... és ha Angliára mosolyog, a brit szíve mindig ugrik egyet... ÁLLJ! Anglia ráeszmélt, hogy mikről gondolkodik és gyorsan a homlokára csapott.

\- Ilyen nincs! Nem, nem létezik! Attól még, hogy régen szerettem, most nem úgy gondolok rá! Nem, nem, nem!

Anglia egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt, és ökölbe szorította a kezét.

\- Nyugodj meg... - csitította magát - Nyugalom... nem tudhat róla... nem tudhatja meg, hogy régen szerettem...

A brit egy kis ideig maga elé meredt aztán kényszeredetten felnevetett.

\- Mi az, hogy régen szerettem... most is beleszerettem. - suttogta.

Pár percig újra csak meredt maga elé.

\- Á, ezt nem hiszem el!

Anglia újra átnézte a képeket és átolvasta a levelét, aztán visszarakta őket a dobozba, a vízeséses kivételével. Meg kéne keresni a kulcsot a biztonság kedvéért.

A vízeséses képet meg kéne mutatni Franciaországnak. El akart menni arra a helyre. Úgy érezte, ott talán emlékezhet valamire, ha mást nem, legalább túráznak egyet.

Kinyitotta az ajtaját és lement a konyhába. Franciaország éppen végzett a terítéssel, és az asztalra rakta a levest.

\- Megnyugodtál? – kérdezte a francia.

\- Nem is voltam ideges… - morogta a brit és Franciaország arca elé tartotta a képet – Ez hol készült?

A francia szeme felragyogott a kép láttán, kikapta Anglia kezéből és alaposan megnézte.

\- Erre emlékszem! Akkor volt, amikor megkérdeztem, hogy mikor fogunk végre kirándulni nálad. Amerika is csatlakozott és magával rángatta szegény Kanadát is! Bejártuk az egész erdőt, amiben azt mondtad, a tündéreid élnek, és ráakadtunk erre a vízesésre. Megegyeztünk, hogy vissza fogunk menni, de elmaradt. – vált szomorkássá a hangja – Mellesleg egy tündért sem láttunk.

\- Szóval tudod, hol van? – fürkészte Anglia.

\- Természetesen, tudom!

\- És elviszel oda?

Franciaország meglepődött arcot vágott, aztán elmosolyodott.

\- Ezer örömmel, mon cher.

Anglia érezte, hogy az arca vörösebb lesz a „mon cher" hallatán, és idegesítette, hogy nem érti.

\- Még mindig nem beszélem a nyelvedet.

A francia elvigyorodott.

\- Talán jobb is.

\- Elviszel? – hajolt közelebb Anglia.

\- Igen, persze! – nevetett fel Franciaország – Csak előbb ebédeljünk, de aztán elviszlek, igen, még fürödhetünk is a tóban!

Anglia arca újra tündökölt, mint mielőtt még Franciaország elment a boltba. Gyerekes izgalom lett úrrá rajta, és tűkön ülve várta az indulást. Az ebédjük végeztével folyton kérdezgette Franciaországot, hogy mikor indulnak már, mire a francia megnyugtatta, hogy pakoljon szépen el, és azonnal indulnak.

A brit így tett, és alig öt perc alatt (még úgy is, hogy nem ismerte teljesen a szobáját) összepakolta a fürdőruhát és lement az ajtó elé. Franciaország újabb öt perc után jött csak, amit Anglia alig bírt kivárni.

Amikor beültek a brit autójába, a francia tájékoztatta, hogy nagyjából fél óra az odaút, szóval legyen még egy kicsit türelemmel. Anglia morcosan nézett kifelé az ablakon, amíg Franciaország be nem kapcsolta a rádiót a kocsiban.

\- Ez tök jó! Mi ez?

\- Ez kérlek Beatles. A híres zenekarod. Nem rémlik? Ott voltál a lovaggá ütésükkor.

\- Nem igazán… de tényleg jó a zenéjük.

Franciaország mosolyogva nézte az utat. A zene legalább lenyugtatta egy kicsit a britet.

Megálltak egy erdő mellett, és Franciaország kiszállt.

\- Gyere, Angleterre, még vár ránk egy kis séta.

Anglia kipattant az autóból és sebes léptekkel követte a franciát az erdőben.

Tényleg varázslatos erdő volt. Vagyis szó szerint. Amerre csak nézett Anglia, mindenfelé zöldellő fák és mohák voltak. Néha megpillantott néhány furcsa, pici, szárnyas lényt is, amik fénylő port húztak maguk után, de nem nagyon foglalkozott vele.

Aztán elérték a vízesést.

Öt méter magas lehetett, sziklákkal körülvéve. A tóban, amibe folyt, nem voltak sziklák, és a tó színe gyönyörű kék volt. A tó vizét egy kis patakocska vezette el az erdőbe. Volt egy kis homokos rész a parton, de egyébként az egészet körülfogta az erdő, mint egy védőpajzs.

Angliát megbabonázta a látvány, le sem vette a szemét a vízről.

\- Akkor is ugyanígy néztél, amikor először láttad. – kuncogott Franciaország.

A brit kitört a kábulatból és ledobta a táskáját a parton, lerúgta a cipőjét és belegázolt a tóba. Lehunyta a szemét és élvezte, ahogy a hűvös víz körülöleli a lábát.

Amikor visszanézett a partra, azt látta, hogy Franciaország már fürdőnadrágban van, és elterült a napon. Anglia is levetkőzött (enyhén piros arccal), és elindult a parton, hogy körbejárja a tavat.

\- Ne kószálj messze! – szólt utána Franciaország.

\- Nem vagyok gyerek! – kiáltotta vissza Anglia.

A brit körbejárt, figyelmesen megnézett mindent, hiszen ilyen csodát nem lát minden nap. Aztán észrevette, hogy egy helyen föl lehet mászni a vízeséshez.

Nekiindult a sziklákon, és csakhamar a vízesés mellett állt. Milyen jó lehet innét beleugrani a tóba…

\- Hé, Franciaország! – kiabálta – Idenézz!

A francia levette a napszemüvegét és rámosolygott a partról. Anglia hátrált pár lépést, aztán nekirugaszkodott és beleugrott a tóba.

Franciaország elsápadt, és felpattant.

Anglia, a tengerek hatalmas ura, nem tud úszni.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nagyon köszönöm a véleményt, Condesa sangrienta :D**

* * *

Franciaország ugrándozott, és énekelt, ahogy a fűzfája felé tartott. Ez volt a kedvenc helye. Egy nagy fűzfa egy dombon, ahonnét messzire el lehet látni. Néha felmászott a fára (bár most a szoknyája miatt nem akart), de legtöbbször csak leheveredett a fűre, vagy rajzolt. Még Olaszország és Romano születése előtt Római Birodalom sokat alkotott vele, és Franciaország szép lassan megtanult rajzolni és festeni.

Amikor a fűzfájánál volt, mindent lerajzolt. A tájat, a virágokat, a kicsi állatokat, sőt még a testvéreit is emlékezetből.

Franciaország letelepedett a fűzfája alá és elővett egy papírlapot. Megvoltak a barátai, tudott szerezni az új találmányokból.

Már épp elmerült volna az alkotásban, amikor halk sírás ütötte meg a fülét. Ledermedt, aztán óvatosan felállt és megkerülte a fát. Többek között még azért is kedvelte ezt a helyet, mert a fa másik oldalán egy jókora odú volt, ahova be lehetett húzódni az eső elől. De az odúban most egy másik ország volt!

\- Hé, petit Angleterre! - szólította meg kedvesen.

\- Mit akarsz? - nézett rá Anglia dühösen. Szeme kisírt volt, és a hangja remegett.

\- Mi történt, apróság? - kérdezett vissza kedvesen Franciaország és türelmesen leült Anglia elé.

A kisfiú habozott pár pillanatig, és a szeméből újra folyni kezdtek a könnyek.

\- Hajnalban találkoztam néhány tündérrel és barátkozni akartam velük... de elüldöztek és azt mondták soha többé ne térjek vissza!

\- Hogy üldöztek el?

\- Hát mágiával - zokogott Anglia - átrepítettek egy domb felett, aztán még egy felett... és fájt!

Franciaország közelebb csúszott és magához ölelte a kis országot, akinek még mindig folytak a könnyei.

\- Shh... most már ne sírj!

\- Nem sírok, te béka! - mondta remegő hangon Anglia.

\- Persze... maradhatsz velem, ha gondolod.

Anglia bólintott és kimászott az odúból, majd követte Franciaországot a fa másik oldalára. A francia leült és újra nekilátott a rajzolásnak.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Anglia.

\- Rajzolok. Lerajzoljalak téged?

\- Ez valami lányos dolog? Mindig olyan lányos dolgokat csinálsz. Szoknyában vagy, megnöveszted a hajad, táncolsz és énekelsz.

\- Nem, Angleterre, ez nálam a divat. És rajzolni a fiúk is szoktak. - magyarázta a francia és megrajzolta Anglia kicsi arcát.

A brit nemzet letörölte a könnyei és egy ideig némán figyelte a dolgozó franciát. Aztán felnézett Franciaország arcára.

\- Megtanítasz rajzolni? - kérdezte.

Franciaország meglepve felpillantott.

\- Ha szeretnéd. - mondta végül.

A francia adott neki egy papírlapot és mutatott neki egy virágot modellként. Franciaország tovább rajzolta Anglia alakját, és ahogy néha- néha felpillantott a papírból, Anglia koncentráló arcára tévedt a tekintete.

Fél óra múlva Anglia vigyorogva tolta Franciaország orra alá az elkészült rajzát. Lerajzolta a virágot, és még egy nyuszit is alkotott mellé. Franciaország elismerte, hogy egész ügyes. Lassan ő is végzett az Angliáról készült rajzával, és büszkén mutatta meg neki. A kicsi brit szeme elkerekedett, ahogy meglátta magát a papíron.

\- A tiéd lehet. – mondta Franciaország.

Anglia morgott valami köszönömfélét és elvette a lapot.

* * *

Franciaország gyorsan beúszott a vízesésig, aztán nagy levegőt vett, és lemerült. Ide-oda kapkodta a fejét a víz alatt, amíg végül megpillantotta Angliát a tó fenekén. Szeme csukva volt, biztos elájult.

A francia durván megragadta a kezét és a felszín felé kezdte rúgni magát. Nem gondolta, hogy Anglia súlyával ez sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyulhat. Megkönnyebbülten szívta a tüdejébe a levegőt, amikor végre felért. Anglia nem mozdult, és a teste egyre csak el akart merülni. Franciaország minden erejét felhasználva kihúzta magával a britet a partra, aztán gyorsan kifújta magát, majd rögtön Anglia mellett termett.

Gyorsan megnyomta Anglia mellkasát, aztán a brit szájához hajolt, hogy lélegeztesse. Amikor az ajkaik összekapcsolódtak, Franciaország szeme nagyra nyíltak, ugyanis érezte, hogy Anglia megcsókolja. A francia elkapta a fejét és hátrébb csúszott a földön. Anglia oldalra fordította a fejét és kiköpött egy kis vizet.

\- Mit csináltál? – kérdezte enyhén elpirulva Franciaország. Meglepte a csók, és nem tudott másként reagálni. Anglia mindig is hűvös volt hozzá.

Anglia köhögött még párat, de nem válaszolt.

\- Angleterre…?

\- Én nem tudtam! Én nem tudtam, hogy nem tudok úszni! – fakadt ki Anglia.

Franciaország ráeszmélt, hogy nem fog választ kapni a kérdésére, ezért közelebb húzódott Angliához.

\- Én voltam a legnagyobb tengeri birodalom, nem? Akkor miért nem tudok úszni?!

\- Nem tudom, mon cher.

A brit csak feküdt, tekintetét az égre emelte. Miért nem tud úszni? Vagyis… mégis jól kijött ez a dolog, hiszen megcsókolhatta Franciaországot. De utána a francia arca zavart volt, és meglepett… tudta, hogy nem is szereti őt. Anglia szomorú lett. Tehát Franciaország tényleg csak játéknak tekinti őt. A régi Anglia is így gondolta, és igaza volt.

\- Hazamenjünk, Angleterre? – kérdezte óvatosan Franciaország.

Anglia bólintott. Nem akar több fuldoklást és izgalmat már. A francia összepakolt és felsegítette a földről a barátját, majd az autó felé indult. Mielőtt beszálltak volna, Anglia megtorpant, mire Franciaország kíváncsian nézett hátra.

\- Figyelj csak… én…

A brit elharapta a mondat végét. Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy Franciaország mit gondol róla.

\- Igen? – kérdezte a francia.

\- Én… izé…

Franciaország kíváncsi tekintettel nézte Angliát, aki elfordította a fejét.

\- Láttam valamit a tó alján. Ahogy tanítasz rajzolni. Azt hiszem, emlékeztem.

A francia arca felragyogott.

\- Tényleg, mon cher? Ez fantasztikus! És tudod mit rajzoltál a virágod mellé?

\- Egy nyulat.

\- Valóban emlékszel! Annyira örülök! Ha hazaérünk, bontunk egy üveg bort, biztos ízleni fog, és még…

Franciaország boldogan ecsetelte, hogy mit fognak tenni, ha hazaérnek. Nagyon örült Angliának, hogy emlékszik, még ha csak egy dologra is. Ugyanakkor a fejében ott motoszkáltak a tóparton történtek is. A brit fuldoklása, aztán a csókja… Nagyon örült neki, bár legalább annyira meg is lepte. Csak nem értette meg Angliát, hogy miért tette. Anglia soha nem szeretne bele egy olyanba, mint ő.

Anglia nem nagyon figyelt a francia ömlengésére, hogy milyen jó, hogy visszatért Angliának egy emléke. Ő is ugyanazokon a dolgokon gondolkodott, mint Franciaország. Szörnyen zavarban volt, és nem tudta mit kéne mondania a társának. Szerencsére Franciaország olyan boldog volt, hogy végigbeszélte az utat, ezért csak néha bólintania kellett és beszúrnia néhány „ahá"-t és „igen"-t.

Besötétedett, mire visszaértek Anglia házához. Franciaország ígéretéhez híven felbontott egy üveg bort és leült a kanapéra. Anglia óvatosan megfogta a poharát és lassú kortyokban kezdett inni. Olvasta a naplójában, és a leveléből is következtetett, hogy mennyire nem bírja az alkoholt, ezért nem kockáztatta meg, hogy túl sokat igyon egyszerre.

\- Hé, Angleterre. – nézett rá egyszer csak a francia, a mindentudó kék szemeivel – Nem válaszoltál, mit csináltál ott a tóparton.

\- Hogy mit? – kérdezett vissza Anglia, aki már nem teljesen volt józan – Hát majdnem megfulladtam, te meg kihúztál.

Anglia látása ködösülni, kezdett, és lassan álomba merült.

\- A csókról beszélek, stupide… - mondta halkan Franciaország, amikor látta, hogy a brit elaludt.

A francia sóhajtott. Anglia ugyanúgy nem bírja az italt. Felnyalábolta a karjába a brit nemzetet és az emeletre indult. Letette Angliát az ágyába, és még hallotta a halk motyogását:

\- Ne engedj el, Franciaország… nem akarok megfulladni…

\- Jó éjszakát, Angleterre. – mondta halkan Franciaország, és puha csókot lehelt Anglia homlokára.

* * *

 **Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ez ennyire szerelmes történet lesz xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Egy jó hosszú fejezet, ismét! Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Anglia reggel az ágyában ébredt, szörnyen másnaposan. A második dolog, amit észrevett, hogy Franciaország is mellette fekszik. A brit leesett az ágyról, és megnyugodva tapasztalta, hogy van rajta ruha. A naplójában azt olvasta, nem sok jóra számíthat, ha Franciaországgal részegedik le.

Feltérdelt Franciaország mellé és rázni kezdte.

\- Hé, hé, kelj fel!

A francia álmosan kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Bonjour, Angleterre… - ásította.

\- Fogalmam sincs, mit jelent ez. – morogta Anglia – Miért aludtál velem?

Franciaország ásított, és felült.

\- Sírtál álmodban, ezért veled maradtam…

Anglia arca elvörösödött és elfordította a fejét. Miért sírt volna? Nem emlékszik rá. Mint ahogy sok más dologra sem.

Pár napig nem történt semmi érdekes. Franciaország hiába várta Anglia emlékeit, azok nem jöttek. Anglia inkább kerülte a franciát, hiszen nem tudta, mit kéne neki mondani olyankor, amikor félsz, hogy mindegyik szavától elvörösödsz és a szíved majd' kiugrik a helyéről.

Franciaország egy nap megállította, mielőtt Anglia visszavonult volna a szobájába, megint.

\- Angleterre, gondolkodtam. Valószínűleg nem fognak visszatérni az emlékeid, ha csak egy helyben ücsörgünk. Ezért ki fogunk mozdulni!

\- D-De hát már majdnem teljesen besötétedett!

\- Tudom. – bólintott komolyan Franciaország és belekarolt Angliába – Ezért randevúzni fogunk!

Anglia pár pillanatig csak feldolgozta az információt.

\- Mit csinálunk?

\- Randizunk, mon cher. Ne aggódj, nem _úgy,_ hanem csak leülünk egy étteremben és beszélgetünk, mint két régi barát.

A brit még mindig gondolkodott. Pedig majdnem elhitte, hogy tényleg _úgy_ fognak randevúzni.

\- Szóval ez olyan, mint egy akció fedőneve?

\- Úgy is mondhatjuk. – vont vállat mosolyogva Franciaország.

A francia lerángatta a kocsijához és beültette az ülésre, aztán ő is beült és jó tíz perc után egy étterem előtt álltak meg. Most már teljesen besötétedett, és az étterem bejárata fölött néhány fény volt, valamint a fákra felfuttatva is aranyszínű égősorok ragyogtak. A kinti asztaloknál néhány szerelmespár üldögélt, míg bent családok üldögéltek. Anglia egy kissé furcsán érezte magát, hogy Franciaországgal érkezik ide, de a francia gondtalan mosolyát látva elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat.

Leültek az egyik asztalhoz és Anglia lesütött szemmel várta, hogy Franciaország neki is rendeljen és kihozzák az ételeket. Nem nagyon tudott beszélgetni ilyen környezetben, de mégis élvezte ezt a helyzetet. Akárhogy nézte, ez egy _rendes_ randevúnak tűnt _._

Amikor megérkeztek az ételek, Anglia szó nélkül enni kezdett, amíg Franciaország mosolyogva figyelte. Anglia letette a villáját.

\- Miért mosolyogsz mindig?

\- Mert boldog vagy, mon cher, és ez boldoggá tesz.

\- Miért lennék boldog? – morogta Anglia.

\- A szíved nagyon örül most, az okát csak sejthetem.

Anglia félrenyelte a falatot, és köhögni kezdett. Elfordult, és megpróbálta elrejteni vörösödő arcát. Franciaország halkan kuncogott és ő is enni kezdett.

Vacsora után kiléptek a hűvös nyári éjszakába és Franciaország felnézett az égre, és elmélázva Angliához szólt:

\- Egy randin sétálni is szoktak. Megyünk egy kört?

\- Mi?! Azt mondtad nem _olyan_ randi lesz! Nem fogjuk meg egymás kezét meg ilyenek…

\- Persze, hogy nem, mon cher! – nevetett fel a francia és zsebre dugott kézzel sétálni kezdett.

Anglia követte, bár nem tudta merre mennek.

Végigmentek London néhány eldugott terén és kihalt sétálóutcáján. Anglia nyugodtan baktatott a francia nyomában. Az éjszakai városa még jobban lenyűgözte, mint a nappali. Olyan békés, és nyugodt. Ahogy nézelődött, egyszer csak Franciaország hátának ütközött.

\- Megvagy, Angleterre? – nézett vissza a válla fölött a francia.

\- Miért álltál meg?

\- Ez az öreg Rocky teaboltja. – mutatott az épületre – Vagyis már az unokájáé, de engem jól ismernek. Bemegyek egy pillanatra, megvársz itt kint?

\- Persze… - morogta Anglia.

Franciaország még megvillantotta a hálás mosolyát, mielőtt bement volna. Anglia zsebre dugta a kezét és tovább nézelődött az utcában.

Meglátott egy szűk utcácskát, amiben még világítás sem volt, de az utca végén egy balkonszerűség nyílt ki, és Anglia még a másik oldalról is tisztán látta a kellemes holdfényt. Milyen szép kilátás lehet onnét Londonra!

Megtett egy lépést, majd még egyet az utca felé. Franciaország biztos keresni fogja. De csak egy pillanat lesz az egész!

Futásnak eredt, hogy minél gyorsabban odaérjen, és bent a sikátorban váratlanul megbotlott és elesett. Gyorsan felállt, de ijedten konstatálta, hogy előtte két barna hajú srác áll, mániákus mosollyal az arcán, egy pedig mögötte. Az ő lábában botlott el.

Anglia szeme a teabolt felé villant. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie.

\- Add át minden értékedet! – mondta az egyikük.

\- Vagy? – kérdezte Anglia, enyhén remegő hangon.

\- Igazából mindegy, ha ellenállsz, akkor is elvesszük, csak te csúnyábban fogsz utána kinézni.

Anglia nem tudta mit kéne tennie. Ezek egyszerű tolvajok, ő pedig a nagy brit birodalom. Megfordult, és a mögötte álló felé lendítette az öklét.

\- Nem-nem! – mondta amaz, és megállította az ütést.

Anglia szemei elkerekedtek. Nem elég erős?

A srác meglökte, mire hátraesett. Anglia megpróbált a falhoz lapulni, vagy elmászni, de a másik kettő mindig visszahúzta. Mire Anglia realizálta, hogy nincs hova menekülnie, az egyik srác már arcon ütötte. Aztán az egyikük meglendítette a lábát, mire Anglia szorosan becsukta a szemét, és csak a fájdalmat érezte a bordáinál. Egész kicsire összehúzta magát, de a fájdalom csak nem állt meg.

Elméjébe villant egy tűzvörös hajú férfi, vad tekintettel, és kék egyenruhával. Aztán egy gyenge kiáltást hallott "Ne, Skócia, hagyd abba!" Anglia felismerte benne a saját hangját. Ez most egy emlék?

 _A vörös hajú nem állt meg, tovább püfölte a kicsi országot, amíg az már mozdulni sem tudott. Skócia a szájába vette a  
szivarját és elfordult tőle.  
\- Most talán megtanulod, hogy jobb, ha békén hagysz engem és az embereimet.  
Skócia elment és Anglia egyedül maradt a fűben zokogva. Aztán puha érintést érzett, hogy valaki a hátára fordítja. A kicsi brit a könnyein keresztül nézett fel Franciaországra, aki az ölébe húzta és magához ölelte._

Aztán a francia gyerekarca felnőtté változott, és aggódva mondott valamit, amit Anglia nem hallott. De ahogy megpróbálta leolvasni Franciaország szájáról, arra jutott, hogy őt szólongatja. Nem tudta, hogy a fájdalom, a megaláztatás, vagy az emlék miatt nem hallja Franciaországot. Csak az emlék visszhangzott a fülében, és érezte, hogy az arcán könnyek folynak le, amiket nem tud megállítani.

Franciaország aggódva ölelte magához Angliát. Túl későn talált rá, ahogy az a három fickó verte. Elüldözte őket, de Anglia csak sírt, és fel sem fogta, hogy már Franciaországgal van.

Aztán a brit kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett a franciára, de nem mondott semmit, csak megszorította a ruháját és belefúrta az arcát az ingjébe.

Franciaország magához ölelte és simogatta a fejét.

\- Semmi baj, Angleterre, semmi baj...

Franciaország felemelte Anglia pólóját. Még a félhomályban is észrevette a színes foltokat és zúzódásokat a gyomrán és oldalán.

Amikor Anglia könnyei még negyed óra után sem apadtak el, Franciaország halkan megszólalt.

\- Mégsem ülhetünk itt egész éjszaka. - mondta Franciaország - Gyere, menjünk. Tudsz járni?

Anglia nem válaszolt, ezért Franciaország óvatosan felállt, és felhúzta a britet is. Anglia rogyadozó térdekkel ugyan, de állt, és a franciába kapaszkodva sétált. Lassan haladtak, de Franciaország türelmes volt. Anglia ezt lehet, hogy traumaként éli meg.

Befordultak egy sarkon, és elmentek néhány ház mellett, majd egy lerombolt mellé értek. Ennek a háznak csak néhány fala állt, de azok is csak épphogy. Anglia elengedte Franciaország karját, és térdre rogyott a fal előtt. Kezeit a fülére szorította és nem mert felnézni. A sírás is újrakezdődött. Franciaország mellé térdelt és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Angleterre, mi a baj? - kérdezte aggódva.

Anglia csak a fejét rázta. Ahogy Franciaország jobban megnézte a romba dőlt házat, eszébe jutott a világháború és a londoni bombázás. A képek úgy kúsztak fel a szeme elé, mint valami méreg, hiába küzdött ellene. Utálta azt az emléket. Utálta Angliát úgy látni.

 _Anglia a bombázásban megsérült háznál ült, hátát a falnak vetette. Kimerült volt és gyenge. Sok helyről vérzett, az egész teste végig sebes volt a háborútól. De a legjobban a bombák fájtak neki. A testén nem hagytak nyomot, viszont belül annál jobban fájt. Kezdetben még nem fájtak, szúnyogcsípésnek tűntek. Aztán az ereje fokozatosan kezdte elhagyni. Anglia a londoni tűzvésznél érzett utoljára ekkora kínt._

 _Felsikított és jobb kezével a földet kaparta, ahogy a fájdalom a szívéből végigfutott az egész testén._

 _Bal kezét Franciaország tartotta szorosan, mintegy kényszerítve, hogy maradjon vele._

 _\- Tarts ki, Angleterre, csak még egy kicsit!_

 _\- Nem... nem tudok már! - kiáltotta Anglia és fáradt zihálás tört fel belőle._

 _\- Gondolj a hazádra! Itt vagyok veled, ne add fel! Nemsokára jön segítség!_

 _\- Nem megy... - motyogta Anglia és már arra sem volt ereje, hogy kiáltson. Csak megszorította Franciaország kezét, és remélte, hogy minél előbb vége lesz._

 _Franciaország egyik kezébe vette Anglia könnyes és piszkos arcát._

 _\- Maradj erős! Itt vagyok veled, mon amour..._

 _Anglia zihált, de mintha a könnyein keresztül hálásan Franciaországra mosolygott volna._

 _\- Soha nem hívtál még így... - suttogta Anglia - Örülök... hogy te még... itt vagy velem..._

 _A brit szemei lecsukódtak és fejét már csak Franciaország tartotta._

 _\- Itt is maradok veled! Nem hagylak el, csak kérlek tarts ki!_

 _Anglia teste újra és újra megremegett a bombázástól, és keze megszorította Franciaországét._

A franciát Anglia nyöszörgése rántotta vissza a valóságba. A brit még mindig zokogott.

Franciaország felnézett a falra, mielőtt Angliát felvette a karjába és tovább sétált vele az autóhoz. Ahogy beültette Angliát, a brit letörölt pár könnycseppet az arcáról.

\- Láttam, Franciaország. Láttam és nem tudok másra gondolni, csak Skóciára és a bombázásra...

Anglia hangja megremegett és újabb könnyek folytak le az arcán. Franciaország letörölte őket, és közelebb hajolt.

\- Most még sok neked, de ne aggódj. Már nem fognak bántani. Se Skócia, se Németország.

\- De az a három srác is... - szipogott Anglia - azt hittem erős vagyok, de még magamat sem tudom megvédeni...

\- De igen, meg tudod, erős vagy! – bizonygatta Franciaország és magában hozzátette, ha mégsem tudná, ő mindenképpen megvédi.

A hazafelé tartó úton Anglia elaludt a kocsiban. Franciaország nem akarta felkelteni, ezért csak felvitte a szobájába és ágyba fektette, majd ellátta a hozzáférhetőbb sebeit. Aztán letérdelt az ágy mellé, és Anglia arcát figyelte. A brit nem ébredt fel. Nyúzott arccal aludta végig az éjszakát.


	8. Chapter 8

Amikor Anglia felébredt, Franciaországgal találta szemben magát. Nem mert nagyon mozgolódni, mert a gyomra, és az oldala is nagyon fájt, csak bámulta a francia alvó arcát.

Franciaország a földön ült, és a karjával támaszkodott az ágyon. Álla a karjaira volt fektetve, feje kissé félrebillent, a haja a szemébe lógott.

Anglia megérintette a francia tincseit, és arrébb húzta őket az arcából, ám azok makacsul visszaestek. Olyan puha a haja… az illata olyan, mint a virágoké… és olyan gyönyörű vele Franciaország. Anglia visszahúzta a kezét, aztán megérintette Franciaország kezét. Puha, és fiatal… pedig milyen öregek már mindketten! A brit tekintete visszasiklott Franciaország arcára és ijedten rántotta el a kezét, amikor a tekintete a kék szemekkel találkozott.

Elvörösödött, de nem fordult el. Semmit nem tudott leolvasni Franciaország arcáról. A francia csak nézte, kifejezéstelen arckifejezéssel.

\- Olyan gyönyörű vagy.

Anglia szeme elkerekedett és a szíve megugrott. Miért mondja ezt Franciaország?

\- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza remegő hangon.

\- Csodálatos vagy, Angleterre. – mondta Franciaország és halkan felnevetett.

Anglia nem tudta ezt mire vélni, így csak értetlen szemekkel nézte a franciát, aki felállt, és nyújtózkodott. Már nem volt a szemében az a fajta csillogás, ami az előbb.

\- Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte.

A brit megilletődötten pislogott párat, amíg feldolgozta a kérdést.

\- Még fáj a hasam és az oldalam… de már jobb.

\- És Skócia?

Anglia hallgatott pár pillanatig. Elméjébe bevillantak az emlékképek, mire szorosan lezárta a szemét. Néhány mély lélegzet után nyugodtabban nézett fel Franciaországra.

\- Megvagyok vele. – mondta, mire a francia kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Gyere velem! – intett Franciaország aztán aggódva visszafordult – Tudsz járni?

\- Persze, hogy tudok! – mondta kissé felháborodva Anglia, felült, és talpra állt.

Franciaország elmosolyodott és várt egy kicsit, amíg biztos nem volt benne, hogy Anglia követni fogja.

A fürdőszobába ment, kinyitotta a tükrös szekrényt, és megnézte a tartalmát. Tudta, Anglia hol tartja a gyógyszereket. Nagyon jól ismerte a brit házát, nagyon sokszor volt már itt, néha Anglia tudta nélkül is.

\- Kérlek, vedd le a pólódat, mon cher.

Anglia meglepetten pislogott.

\- He?

\- Vedd le a pólódat, s'il te plaît. Tegnap nem láttam minden sérülésedet.

\- Jól vagyok. – motyogta Anglia, és nem mozdult.

\- Ne légy már szégyenlős! – kuncogott Franciaország. Angliához lépett, és lehúzta róla a pólóját.

Anglia elfordította halványpiros arcát és türelmetlenül várta, hogy Franciaország megnézze a gyomrát.

A francia hümmögött, miközben megérintette néhol a brit lila bőrét. Anglia összeszorította a fogát. Franciaország keze hidegnek tűnt és önkéntelenül is behúzta a hasát.

Franciaország levett a polcról egy kenőcsöt és gyengéden rákente a brit sérült gyomrára és karjára.

Anglia érezte, hogy egyre jobban vörösödik. Inkább behunyta a szemét és azért sem fordult a francia felé.

\- Készen vagyunk. – jelentette be Franciaország.

\- K-Köszönöm. – mondta Anglia, ahogy visszavette a pólóját. Franciaország látta el a sebeit, és a kenőcs kellemesen hűvös volt. Máris könnyebb volt elviselni a mozgás fájdalmát.

Franciaország csak mosolygott, közelebb hajolt, és nyomott egy puszit a brit arcára. Anglia automatikusan vörösödni kezdett, és a szemei meglepetten ragyogtak.

A francia ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, ahogy figyelte Anglia arcát.

\- Ahogy számítottam, elpirultál. – mondta.

\- És ha igen? – kérdezte Anglia, elfordítva a fejét, de a szeme Franciaországot figyelte.

Aztán olyasmi jött, amire nem számított.

\- Szeretsz engem?

Anglia szíve vadul kalapálni kezdett, minden vér az arcába szökött, és a keze remegni kezdett. Kinyitotta a száját, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Rájött, hogy nem tudja mit kéne válaszolnia.

\- Ta-Talán… - nyögte ki.

\- Talán? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Franciaország.

\- Talán igen…

Anglia az ajtó felé pislantott, de az jelenleg Franciaország háta mögött volt. Nem volt hová menekülnie. A brit a francia arcát kezdte vizslatni, de Franciaország csak nézte őt, és várt. Anglia keze izzadni kezdett, ökölbe szorította. Franciaország tekintete ellágyult. Észrevette, hogy Anglia nem mond többet, ezért ő kezdett beszélni:

\- Én nem csak _talán_ szeretlek. – mondta kimérten.

\- Hanem? – kérdezte Anglia remegő hangon.

Franciaország közelebb hajolt.

\- Én _nagyon_ szeretlek.

Anglia szíve fel-le ugrált a testében, meg akart őrülni. Érezte, hogy a vér elönti az arcát és még csak megmozdulni sem bír. Franciaország suttogva folytatta:

\- Már nagyon régóta… mindig is a közeledben voltam, akár az ellenséged, akár a szövetségesed voltam… de olyan jól érezted magad Amerikával, azt gondoltam esélyem sincs… ironikus, nem? A szeretet országa nem kaphatja meg az igaz szerelmét.

A brit csak nézte Franciaországot. A franciának megremegett a hangja, de mindenekelőtt nagyon őszintének tűnt. Anglia nyelt egyet, mielőtt kinyitotta a száját és rekedt hangon ki bírt mondani egy szót:

\- Franciaország…

A francia reménykedő tekintettel nézett a szemébe.

\- Franciaország… én nem emlékszem…

A szőke francia szeme könnyessé vált, de ellenállt a sírásnak.

\- Nem emlékszem… de attól még… azt hiszem beléd szerettem.

Franciaország szeme elkerekedett. Annyi év elutasítás után itt van Anglia vallomása! Vajon tényleg igaz? Annyiszor kikosarazta már... szörnyen érezte magát, amikor Amerikával kettesben, boldognak látta. Franciaország annyi évszázadon át csak Anglia szeretetére vágyott, és most ilyen könnyen megkaphatja?

\- Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte.

\- I-Igen. Van benned valami vonzó…

\- Angleterre! – sikította Franciaország boldogan, mint egy kislány – Álmodom? Igen, álmodnom kell. Angleterre nem kiabál és utasít el… vajon a régi Angleterre is így érzett?

Anglia megszeppenve állt.

\- Igen… a régi énem is szeretett. – nyögte ki – Találtam egy szerelmes levelet hozzád.

Franciaország kitárta a karját és szorosan magához ölelte. Anglia remegése megállt, viszont a teste megfeszült, és még a karját sem tudta megemelni, hogy visszaölelje Franciaországot. A szíve saját magával versenyzett, és a mellkasán érezte, hogy Franciaország szíve is majd' kiugrik a helyéről.

\- Meg akarlak csókolni. – suttogta Franciaország Anglia fülébe.

Anglia rövid szünet után válaszolt:

\- Tedd meg.

Franciaország ellazította a szorítását és Anglia arcára nézett, hogy biztos-e benne. A régi Anglia már rég elküldte volna melegebb vidékre gondolkodás nélkül. De Anglia most csendes volt, az arca vörös, és a szeme ragyogott. Rég látott a tekintetében ennyi életet.

Egyik kezével megérintette Anglia arcát, a másik kezével pedig megfogta a brit kezét, és eközben végig a szemébe nézett.

Ahogy Franciaország közeledett felé, Anglia félig lehunyta a szemét.

A két ország egy szenvedélyes csókban forrt össze, ott, Anglia fürdőszobájában.


	9. Chapter 9

**Köszönöm a véleményt, Condesa sangrienta. Régi Anglia valóban nagyon... meg fog lepődni. De erről majd később :D**

* * *

Anglia felvette a padló deszkáját, és elővette a titkos dobozát. Franciaország érdeklődve vette a kezébe, forgatta, kivette belőle a képeket, és elolvasta a levelet is. Anglia egy kicsit elpirult.

A francia kezében kattant a doboz, és az arca még kíváncsibb lett, aztán felragyogott. Aztán Anglia felé tartotta a dobozt, hogy láthassa, mit fedezett fel. A doboz alja felnyitható volt, és a titkos rekeszében egy aranygyűrű csillant meg. Anglia szeme elkerekedett, kivette a gyűrűt és közelről is megnézte.

A belsejébe két zászló volt karcolva. Az egyik Nagy-Britanniáé, a másik pedig, Anglia még színek nélkül is tudta, hogy Franciaországé.

\- Ez nem tudom micsoda. - mondta Anglia.

\- Én viszont tudom. 1956-ban, az angol-francia uniónál összeházasodtunk, kaptunk gyűrűket is, de egyikünk sem hordja már őket.

\- Milyen volt az esküvőnk? - kérdezte csendesen Anglia.

\- Nem volt nagyon puccos. A főnökeinkkel aláírtunk néhány papírt, aztán kaptunk gyűrűket is.

Anglia az ujjai között forgatta a gyűrűt, aztán felhúzta az ujjára. Franciaország elmosolyodott a kedvesén. Olyan szép a ragyogó zöld smaragdokkal a szeme helyén, a szőke hajával olyan, mintha egy angyal lenne, és teljes egészében olyan ártatlan!

Franciaország áthajolt a képek fölött, és az ölébe húzta Angliát. Anglia arca egy kicsit vörösebb lett.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte, nyelve egyet.

\- Tu es très beau.

Anglia értetlenül pislogott. Ezt még nem hallotta Franciaországtól. A francia fölé hajolt, és az állát Anglia fejére támasztotta. Aztán csak ült és magához szorította a britet. Angliát nem zavarta. Jó érzés volt Franciaország ölében ülni, és csak lenni, nem csinálni semmit, élvezni egymás társaságát.

Franciaország felemelte a brit állát, és megcsókolta.

\- Hé... – kezdte halkan Anglia – mit jelent a „je t'aime"?

\- Szeretlek. – válaszolt készségesen Franciaország.

Anglia bólintott és nekidőlt Franciaország mellkasának. Jól sejtette. Nem is, tudta. Tudta, mit jelent, csak biztos akart benne lenni.

\- És a „mon cher"?

\- Drágám, kedvesem.

Anglia újra bólintott, aztán rátört a felismerés.

\- Te így hívtál, mielőtt… mielőtt összejöttünk?!

\- Oui. Igen.

Anglia sóhajtott, és nem kérdezett többet. Ha értette volna a francia beszédet, talán már hamarabb összejöhetett volna Franciaországgal.

\- És… én beszéltem régen a franciát?

\- Bien sûre. Természetesen.

\- Most elhatároztad, hogy belém vered a tudásod? Miért franciául válaszolsz?

\- Non, mon ami. Le française est juste beau.

\- Beszélj angolul, vagy sehogy. – morogta a brit, mire Franciaország felnevetett.

A brit fejében még mindig kavarogtak a gondolatok. Azelőtt beszélte a franciát, és Franciaország „mon cher"-nek hívta azelőtt is. Hogyhogy nem reagált rá?

\- Angleterre… - duruzsolta a francia – mi lenne, ha körbeutaznánk a hazádat?

Anglia vállat vont.

\- Tőlem. Eddig még csak akkor sikerült emlékeznem, ha stresszhelyzetben voltam, hátha most valami más is eszembe jut.

Franciaország megsimította Anglia arcát.

\- Hamarosan indulhatunk, mon cher.

Nagy távot megtettek, már az első nap. Franciaországnak konkrét úticélja volt, bár nem beszélt róla, Anglia hiába faggatta. A brit utazás közben megint átváltott gyerekbe. Mármint amíg Franciaország vezetett, nem nagyon szólt hozzá, csak bámult ki az ablakon, és gyönyörködött a tájaiban. A francia csak mosolygott rajta, és bekapcsolta a rádiót. A brit felkapta a fejét, aztán csak bámult ki tovább.

Körülbelül két óra autókázás után Franciaország leparkolt, és kiszállt. Anglia hamarosan megláthatta a kőrengeteget, ami a szeme elé tárult. A francia kitárta a karját és elvigyorodott.

\- Ez Stonehenge!

Anglia felvonta a szemöldökét, és kíváncsian sétált a sziklák között. Szinte elvegyült a többi turista között. Nézelődött, és megérintett néhány követ. Franciaország feszülten figyelte minden lépését, de nem úgy tűnt, mintha Anglia emlékezne.

Két japán lány odalépett a franciához, és megkérte, hogy készítsen róluk egy képet. Franciaország eleget tett a kérésüknek, és Anglia felé pillantott, majd amikor látta, hogy a brit még mindig nézelődik, szóba elegyedett a két lánnyal. Franciaország észrevette, hogy a lányok milyen csillogó szemmel hallgatják minden szavát, és ez tetszett is neki. Tudta magáról, hogy milyen jól néz ki, és ez csak még vonzóbbá tette.

Aztán a lányok csoportja hamarosan indult, ezért Franciaország elbúcsúzott tőlük, és tekintetével Angliát kereste. Ijedten kapkodta ide-oda a tekintetét, de nem látta sehol.

A keresésére indult, és néha szólongatta, ami miatt a többi ember kicsit furcsán végig is mérte, de nem nagyon zavarta.

Már vagy kétszer körbejárta a helyet, amikor megpillantotta a britet. A külső gyűrűnél ült, hátát az egyik sziklának vetette, térdeit felhúzta, és a karját rajtuk pihentette. Tekintete a messzeségbe révedt.

Franciaország odament, és lehajolt.

\- Khrm, Angleterre!

Anglia hirtelen felkapta a fejét. Nem is hallotta, hogy valaki mellé jött.

\- Megint elméláztál valamin. Emlékszel valamire?

\- Nem… igazából csak olyan megnyugtató itt ülni. A fű illata jó, és még egy kis szél is fúj, nincs túl meleg. Ezek a nagy sziklák beleillenek a képbe.

\- Biztosan. – mosolygott Franciaország.

Franciaország felhúzta Angliát a földről és az égre nézett.

\- Hamarosan sötétedni kezd. Van még egy meglepetésem, de ahhoz tovább kell innen mennünk.

Anglia szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetést hallva és követte Franciaországot a kocsihoz. Most kevesebbet utaztak, és egy ponton a francia lehajtott a főútról és egy földúton mentek tovább egy jó darabon, amíg megálltak egy füves réten. Franciaország kiszállt és felnyitotta a kocsi csomagtartóját.

\- Tudod, Franciaország, szép ez a hely, meg minden, de nem hiszem, hogy csak ezért hoztál ide.

\- Valóban. – mondta a francia és előhúzott néhány rudat, és felvidult arccal folytatta – Kempingezni fogunk!

Anglia felhúzta a szemöldökét. Ez a meglepetés? A brit nem tudott hogyan reagáljon rá. Végül vállat vont, és elmosolyodott.

Franciaország elővett néhány sátorrudat és elkezdte felverni a sátrukat. Mivel Anglia nem tudott jobbat, segített neki.

Miután végeztek a munkával, és megették Franciaország gyorsan összedobott, de finom vacsoráját, már rájuk is esteledett.

Franciaország leült törökülésben, felnézett az égre, és Anglia is mellé telepedett.

\- Tudod miért nem rendes kempingbe mentünk? – kérdezte.

\- Nem? – kérdezett vissza Anglia.

\- Mert nem volt kedvem. És mert a fényektől nem lehet látni a csillagokat.

\- Hmm. – morogta Anglia és felnézett az égre. Valóban szép tiszta, csillagos éjszaka volt.

A brit kinyújtotta a lábát, és beledőlt Franciaország ölébe. A francia meglepve fordult felé, aztán a tekintetét visszafordította az égre, miközben Anglia egyik tincsével játszott.

Anglia így egyszerre láthatta az eget és Franciaországot is, arról nem beszélve, hogy ez egy kényelmesebb helyzet is volt az ülésnél. Úgy tűnt, minden nyugodtabb lesz körülötte.

* * *

 _Anglia halkan osont fel a virágos dombra, figyelve, hogy nehogy meghallja. Franciaország a hasán feküdt, abban az idióta kék ruhájában, és a lábával kalimpált a levegőben. Ki tudja, megint milyen lányos dolgokat csinál megint… legutóbb is a lepkéket figyelte a virágokon._

 _A kicsi brit halkan mögé osont és egy gyors mozdulattal a fejére rakta az ajándékát._

 _Franciaország értetlenül nyúlt a fejéhez, és levette a virágkoszorút. Aztán hátranézett Angliára, elmosolyodott, és visszarakta a fejére._

 _\- Köszönöm, aranyos vagy._

 _\- Ne értsd félre, csak azért kapod, mert megtanítottál rajzolni. – mondta Anglia és letérdelt Franciaországhoz._

 _A francia szedett néhány virágot maga mellől, és Anglia füle mögé tűzte. Elégedetten nézte a végeredményt._

 _\- Tessék. Tudsz te aranyos is lenni._

 _\- Hülye béka… - morogta._

 _\- Gyere, mutatok valamit! – pattant fel vigyorogva Franciaország, és maga után húzta Angliát a csuklójánál fogva._

 _Egészen a patakig elszaladt vele, és ott elbújt az egyik nagyobb kő mögé. Lehúzta maga mellé Angliát is, és a túlpartra mutatott. Egy barna, egy foltos, és egy fekete nyuszi ugrált a másik oldalon._

 _\- Nemrég költöztek ide. – mondta halkan Franciaország – Szereted a nyulakat, ugye?_

 _\- Ühüm. – motyogta Anglia és le sem vette a szemét a másik oldalról, feszülten figyelt._

 _Franciaország felnevetett._

 _\- Néha olyan vagy, mint egy nyuszi! Lapin, petit lapin! – trillázta._

 _\- Ne hívj már kicsinek! – csattant fel Anglia – Meglátod, nagy ország leszek!_

 _A francia tini megborzolta a haját, mire Anglia fintorgott._

 _\- Természetesen, mon lapin. Hatalmas nagy ország leszel._

* * *

Anglia izzadva ébredt. Még mindig Franciaország ölében feküdt. A francia aggódva hajolt fölé.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

\- Persze… - mondta Anglia, és kedvesére mosolygott – Megint láttam egy emlékemet.

* * *

 **Fordítások:  
Tu es très beau. - Nagyon szép vagy.**  
 **Non, mon ami. Le française est juste beau. - Nem, barátom. Csak szép a francia.**


	10. Chapter 10

A következő pár napban körbeutazták fél Angliát. Franciaország egy csomó régi kastélyt mutatott neki, amik idegenek voltak Angliának. Újra meg újra elcsodálkozott a tájain, de a kastélyok ugyanolyanok voltak számára. Nem nagyon vonzották, és még csak nem is segítettek emlékezni.

Minden éjszaka sátoroztak, és összességében elég vad körülmények között utaztak. Anglia nem bánta. Imádta, hogy minden reggel Franciaország mellett ébredhet, megcsókolhatja, megfoghatja a kezét. Már az sem zavarta volna, ha nem kapja vissza az emlékeit. Bőven elég lett volna neki, ha Franciaországgal maradhat.

Ezt persze nem mondta ki a francia előtt. Kedvese is boldog volt, de Anglia látta néha rajta, hogy zavarja, hogy nem tértek vissza az emlékei.

Éppen Skócia határánál jártak, amikor egy rendőr megállította őket a papírjaikat kérve. Amíg Franciaország a jogosítványát nyújtotta, Anglia nagy szemekkel méregette a rendőrt. Ahogy a francia szeme a rendőrre villant, már felismerte. Vörös haj, cigi a szájban. Skócia.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy még mindig azt a béna nevet használod. – mondta Skócia – Francis? Jobb nevet nem tudtál találni?

\- A nevemmel semmi baj. – közölte Franciaország – Ellenben te rendőrként tengeted az életed?

\- Járőr vagyok. Az öcskös elintézi a dolgokat helyettem is.

Skócia megtámaszkodott a kocsi tetején, és így beláthatott a járműbe. Hamar kiszúrta Angliát, aki idegesen a másik irányba fordult és megpróbálta megállítani a remegését. Azonnal felismerte a bátyját. Nem sokat változott az évszázadok alatt. Félt Skóciától, azóta az emlék óta.

\- Csak kettecskén? Mi járatban a földemen, kicsi? – kérdezte Skócia Angliától.

Anglia még jobban remegni kezdett és beharapta az ajkát.

Skócia közben átsétált a kocsi másik oldalára, és így szembe került az öcsikéjével. Benyúlt a lehúzott ablakon, és megbökte a vállát.

\- Hé, téged kérdeztelek!

Anglia még nem reagált.

\- Legalább nézz rám, Anglia! – mondta a vörös hajú és felemelte Anglia állát, így az kénytelen volt a szemébe nézni.

\- E-Eressz el! – Anglia kérése inkább könyörgésnek tűnt.

Skócia meglepetten húzta vissza a kezét, aztán a szájából kiesett a cigaretta, amikor Anglia arcán könnyek folytak le.

\- Na, most miért bőgsz? Anglia!

Franciaország megfogta a brit kezét és magához húzta Angliát.

\- Amnéziája van. – magyarázta Franciaország – És amikor bevillannak neki dolgok… tudod, volt a skót felkelés…

Skócia meglepve nézte Angliát, aki most a francia ingébe zokogott.

\- Amiatt a régi ügy miatt?

\- Nagyon csúnyán megverted. – hányta a szemére Franciaország.

\- Te meg jöttél babusgatni.

\- Az a lényeg, hogy most Angleterre-nek egy vérengző démon vagy!

\- Nem is rossz. – vigyorodott el Skócia – Azóta nem is nagyon kötözködik velem. De arra nem válaszoltál drága kisöcsém, hogy mit keresel a földemen a franciával.

Franciaország már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de meglepetésére Anglia szólalt meg remegő hangon:

\- Miért baj az, ha megnézem a hazámat?

\- Egyáltalán nem baj, amíg nem avatkozol bele a dolgaimba.

\- Azért utazunk, hátha eszébe jut valami. – egészítette ki Franciaország – Most még háborúzni se tudna.

\- Mertem remélni. És hogyhogy csak ketten vagytok? Miért nem Amerikával jött ez? – bökött Angliára.

\- Hidd el, jobban tudok vigyázni rá. – mondta lángoló szemmel, de nyugodt hangon a francia.

Skócia elővett egy új cigarettát és a szájába vette. Majd végigmérte a két országot. Franciaország dühös, Anglia meg a karjában bőg. Látott már másnál is ilyen szemeket. Poroszországnak volt ilyen tekintete, amikor Magyarország összeköltözött Ausztriával.

Felnyerített, és a kocsinak támaszkodva röhögött tovább.

\- Azt ne mondjátok – mondta a hasát fogva – hogy Sasainn és te jártok!

Franciaország szemében megszűnt a vad düh, és értetlenül pislogott. Skócia hamarosan lenyugodott, és megtörölte a szemét.

\- Hát ez jó… egyikőtök se mondott semmit… pedig te, Franciaország kapásból letagadtad volna. Az öcskös meg rám se mer nézni… tyű, ha ezt elmesélem Walesnek! – röhögött tovább – Az öcsi bepasizott, ki hallott már ilyet…

Skócia eltámolygott az autó mellől.

\- Egyébként menjetek csak tovább!

Franciaország biccentett, és továbbhajtott. A visszapillantóból még sokáig nézte az út szélén nevető, hasát fogó vörös nemzetet.

Anglia is lassan megnyugodott, és előre fordult.

\- Dilis egy alak… - morogta Franciaország.

\- Nem nézte ki belőlem senki, hogy valaha is lehet valakim? – kérdezte csendesen Anglia.

Franciaországot meglepte a kérdés.

\- Úgy fogalmaznék, hogy nem voltál túl romantikus alkat.

\- Szánalmas voltam, igaz?

\- Nem, Angleterre. Miért gondolsz ilyeneket magadról? Őszintén nem értem… te voltál a legcsodálatosabb nemzet, akit csak ismertem.

Anglia ránézett.

\- A naplómban azt olvastam Spanyolországot jobban szeretted.

\- Badarság. – sóhajtott Franciaország – Ő és Poroszország is a barátaim, az igaz, de én beléd vagyok szerelmes. Nem szeretném, ha bárki is elvenné ezt az érzést tőlem. Nem szeretném, hogy bárki is elvegyen tőlem.

\- Túl hamar a tiéd lettem, nem gondolod?

\- Több mint ezer évet vártam rád. – nézett rá Franciaország.

\- Ennek az ezer évnek a felére sem emlékszem. – motyogta Anglia és kibámult az ablakon.

Franciaország kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Nekem elhiheted, nemsokára…

\- Mindig ezt mondod. – mondta Anglia, és nyomott egy puszit a meglepett francia arcára – Köszönöm.

Franciaország arca halványpirosba kezdett fordulni. Az út felé fordult.

Ezután már nem is szóltak egymáshoz. Nem volt rá szükségük. Anglia roppantul élvezte a helyzetet, hogy most ő hozta zavarba a franciát. Franciaországot meg a brit hálája sokkolta le. Nem volt szokása a bocsánatkérés, vagy a köszönetnyilvánítás.

Újabb bő két óra autókázás után egy nagy tónál álltak meg. Anglia kiszállt és a partra lépkedett. Milyen csendes minden…

\- Ez itt Loch Ness. Itt is voltál már párszor.

\- Nem emlékszem. –rázta meg a fejét Anglia – Olyan szép ez a vidék. Meg az egész hazám.

Franciaország átölelte hátulról.

\- Pont olyan varázslatos, mint te.

\- H-Hagyd ezt abba… - dadogott Anglia.

\- Akkor irány kirándulni! Nem akarsz egy kicsit sétálni?

Anglia bólintott, és elindult Franciaország után az erdőbe. A víz mellett haladtak, és Angliát ugyancsak megint lenyűgözött minden. Még látott is néhány apró manót ide-oda szaladni a fűben. Mosolyogva intett nekik, mire azok megtorpantak egy pillanatra, végigmérték, aztán mentek tovább.

A brit szeme végigsiklott az erdőn, aztán a víz tükrén állapodott meg. Azt hallotta, él itt valami szörnyeteg. Szerette volna látni, bár Franciaország úgyis csak mesének nevezte volna.

Megtorpant egy ponton. Ugyanolyan erdőrész volt, és a víz felé meredt. De nem a vizet nézte, hanem a partot. itt vagy jó három méterrel magasabban volt a part, mint a víz.

\- Angleterre? – fordult hátra Franciaország.

Anglia már nem hallotta. A saját gyerekhangja visszhangzott a fejében és a szeme elé kúszott egy nagyon-nagyon régi kép a tóról.

* * *

 _\- Miért bántanak mindig? – kérdezte magától morogva a kis nemzet – Mindig csak veszekednek velem. Most még az a hülye Franciaország is…_

 _Anglia dühösen egy kavicsot dobott a vízbe. A bátyái megint kinevették, amikor virágkoszorút fűzött Franciaországnak. Aztán még el is látták a baját. Franciaország meg el se jött a fűzfához. Biztos megint azzal a hülye Spanyolország kölyökkel van. Aztán Anglia úgy döntött, megkeresi a tündéreit, de nem talált senkit. Ennél pocsékabb napja nem is lehetne._

 _Felállt, hogy továbbálljon, de a talaj csúszós volt, és a vízbe esett._

 _A rémület kiült az arcára, és kétségbeesetten próbált a víz felszínén maradni. A lába rövid volt, nem ért le. Miért nem lehet nagyobb?!_

 _\- Segítség! – kiáltozta – Valaki! Segítség!_

 _Anglia egyre többször süllyedt le a víz alá, aztán egy ponton már annyi ereje sem volt, hogy kapálózzon. A tüdeje szúrni kezdett, fel akart robbanni. Kiengedett néhány levegőbuborékot. Nem megy. Nem tud úszni, és nem most fog megtanulni._

 _Aztán jött a megváltás. Valahogy közeledni kezdett a felszínhez, és hamarosan már szinte itta az éltető levegőt. Lenézett, és meglátta a hatalmas, zöld monstrumot, aminek a fején feküdt. Még soha nem látott ilyen teremtményt, de úgy érezte, nem kell félnie, igaz még mindig rémült volt a fulladozás miatt._

 _A nagy lény úszott vele egy ideig, aztán egy magasabb parthoz ment, megdöntötte a fejét, és így Anglia lecsúszott a földre. Anglia szédelgett, és a lába rogyadoztak._

 _Valaki magához húzta és szorosan megölelte._

 _\- Köszönöm, Nessie. – mondta a valaki._

 _Anglia ködös tekintettel nézett fel a vörös hajú megmentőjére._

 _\- Ne értsd félre, nem azért tettem, mert olyan fontos vagy nekem. Csak az a gall gyerek háborút indítana ellenem, ha hagynálak megfulladni. Fene se akar most háborúzni._

 _Anglia meglepetten nézett Nessie-re, aztán a bátyjára. Skócia végül is nem is olyan rossz ember._

* * *

\- Angleterre! Angleterre!

Franciaország az arca előtt csettintgetett, amíg Anglia volt szíves visszatérni a valóságba.

\- Mi történt már megint? – sóhajtott a francia.

\- Láttam a szörnyet. – mondta Anglia csillogó szemmel.

\- Attól tartok nem tudlak követni. Megint láttál valamit?

\- Igen… ahogy majdnem belefulladtam a tóba, de Skócia megmentett.

\- Valahogy nem nézném ki belőle, de… - morogta Franciaország, de Anglia nem hagyta befejezni.

Szorosan magához ölelte a franciát. Franciaország meglepődött, és már végképp nem értett semmit.

\- Megfenyegetted Skóciát, és ezért megmentett. – suttogta Anglia – Köszönöm, Franciaország.

Franciaország továbbra sem értett mindent, de őszintén mosolygott Anglián. Visszaölelte, és szorosan magához szorította.

* * *

 **Sasainn - Anglia**


	11. Chapter 11

**Köszönöm a véleményt, Condesa sangrienta. Én úgy tudom, végül megalakult az unió. Most utána is jártam, de nagyon kevés dolog van róla. Állítólag megtalálták ezt a dokumentumot, és titkosított volt. Arról nem írtak, hogy megkötötték-e. Elbizonytalanodtam. Nekem úgy jobban tetszik, hogy összeházasodtak, tehát ehhez tartom magam. :3 Majd megpróbálok még utánajárni.**

* * *

Anglia soha nem mondta, de imádta, amikor Franciaország franciául énekelt neki. Nem értette miről szólnak a dalai, mégis, valami olyan érzés fogta el, mint a hegedűjátékától. Nem emlékezett, viszont nosztalgikus, bizsergetően boldog érzés fogta el. Csak élvezte Franciaország dalának minden hangját, és csodálattal figyelte a francia minden mozdulatát. Amikor zenélt, nem létezett sem tér, sem idő. Anglia csak lebegett a semmiben és nem érdekelte a külvilág. Néha még azt sem vette észre, hogy Franciaország befejezte a dalt. Általában a francia puha csókjaira tért magához.

Franciaország látta Anglián, hogy máshol jár, de eközben olyan édeni boldogság ült ki az arcára, hogy nem tudott rá haragudni. Sokszor nem is várta meg, hogy Anglia kérje, énekeljen, csak elkezdte, a brit pedig csak mosolygott és nézte.

Amióta hazatértek Skóciából, a francia új „szokásokat" talált ki magának. Rengeteget énekelt, és hegedült, ha olyan kedve volt, még táncolt is. Esténként pedig hosszú sétákra indult Angliával London utcáin.

Egy ilyen alkalommal történt ez is.

Franciaország kézen fogva sétált a város néhány elhagyatottabb, de hangulatos utcácskáján sétáltak. A francia kezében egy cserép volt, benne vörös rózsákkal. Azért vette, mert szerinte illett Angliához. Ja, és mert szereti gondozni a növényeket. A francia szerint, Anglia háza nagyon sivár volt. Alig volt benne néhány növény, és az előkerti virágok is hervadozni kezdtek.

Éppen egy szélesebb úton haladtak végig, ami zöldellő fákkal volt tarkítva az út szélén. Nemhogy emberek, még autók sem jártak rajtuk kívül, mondjuk ez betudható volt annak, hogy már a nap is lement.

\- Franciaország?

\- Oui, mon amour?

\- Ha hazaérünk zenélsz nekem?

\- Ezt kérned sem kéne. Persze.

Anglia biccentett és a másik irányba fordult. Franciaország továbbra is mosolygott, és fürkészve nézte a brit arcát.

\- Zavar valami? – kérdezte.

\- Nem, csak… - sóhajtott Anglia – már egy jó ideje nálad élek, és annyi minden történt. Azt mondtad, ország vagyok, és már régóta élek. Viszont alig emlékszem valamire… és azt hiszem… ez bánt téged?

Franciaország meglepetten nézett rá.

\- Miért kérdezed?

\- Mert jól érzem magam veled. És hogy is mondjam, nem bánnám, ha esetleg nem térnek vissza az emlékeim. Úgy érzem, téged ez zavar… hogy nem emlékszem rád. De nekem nem lenne baj… azt hiszem a régi Anglia szerint a legrosszabb volt, hogy beléd szeretett.

\- Ó, Angleterre. – mosolyodott el a francia – Nem te, vagy én döntöm el, hogy fogsz-e valaha is mindenre emlékezni. Ha mégsem térnének vissza, akkor szerzünk neked újakat. Garantálom, hogy azok lesznek a legszebbek.

Franciaország nyomott egy puszit Anglia arcára, mire ő megborzongott, de nem húzódott el.

\- Ha mégis visszatérnének, nem fogok benned csalódni?

\- Nem tudom. – búgta Franciaország – Tartsd észben, hogy nagyon szeretlek.

Anglia nyelt egyet, ahogy Franciaország mosolyogva újra az út felé fordult. Mindjárt elérik a kereszteződést, ahol át kell menni az úton, és onnét már csak pár saroknyira van Anglia háza.

A brit nyugtalan volt. Nem tudta volna megmondani az okát, de valami nem hagyta nyugodni. Mintha egy kést akarna valaki belédöfni, csak még nem döntötte el, hogy biztos megtegye-e. Anglia megtartotta magának ezt az érzést. Franciaország mindig mosolyog, és ez neki is erőt ad. Nem akarta látni Franciaország aggódó arcát, mert akkor ő is megrémült.

Franciaország rálépett az útra, és ekkor Anglia nyugtalansága beigazolódott.

A sarkon befordult egy autó, nagyon nagy sebességgel. Franciaország megdermedt, és Anglia is csak állt, mint a kőszobor. Aztán elméjét elborította a félelem, megragadta Franciaországot, és ellökte az autó útjából.

A francia a földre esett, és a válla fölött nézett hátra Angliára, aki tett előre néhány lépést, ezzel téve egy lehetetlen kísérletet arra, hogy kitérjen az autó útjából.

Az autó még csak nem is lassított, teljes sebességgel rongyolt az ijedt nemzetnek, akinek ez volt az utolsó gondolata:

 _Talán mégiscsak erős vagyok. Legalább Franciaországot sikerült megmentenem._

Franciaország csak tágra nyitott szemmel nézte, ahogy Anglia a kocsinak csapódik, aztán kirepült az autó útjából. A kocsi nem állt meg. Ugyanolyan sebességgel folytatta az útját.

A francia szeméből könnyek csorogtak le, ahogy a kedveséhez sietett, és előre félt a látványtól.

* * *

 _„Jobb lenne, ha nem is ismernélek. Valakinek már rég magába kellett volna olvasztania!"_

 _Anglia fejében csak ez a két mondat kavargott, felzavarva ezzel a nyugodtságát. Nem tudott másra gondolni. A levegő hirtelen túl meleg lett a teremben, és a szeme sarkában csípős érzés jelent meg. Nem, nem fog sírni itt, mindenki, és Franciaország előtt. Felállt, és magára erőltette a legnyugodtabb hangját:_

 _\- Igazad van. Talán jobb lenne._

 _Talán jobb lenne, ha soha ne találkozott volna ezzel a hülye francia békával. Talán jobb lenne, ha halandó ember lenne, már rég végezhetett volna magával, hogy megszabaduljon mindentől egyszer, és mindenkorra. De ez jelen helyzetben nem lenne lehetséges. Ország, nem tud meghalni, az embereinek szüksége van rá. Meg amúgy is, az utolsó pillanatban úgyis meggondolná magát. Hiszen egy gyáva alak._

 _Gyors léptekkel elhagyta a termet, majd az épületet is. Hülye találkozó. Hülye Franciaország._

 _Felhorkant. Mindig Franciaország! Akármiről kezd el gondolkodni, mindi csak nála lyukad ki!_

 _\- Angleterre…_

 _Na tessék, itt van. Megpördült, és rácsapott a francia kezére._

 _\- Ne érj hozzám! Hagyj békén!_

 _Megcsúszott, és megijedt, ahogy hátraesett. Franciaország ijedten kapott utána, és érezte a félelmet, ami átjárta. De aztán már csak a sötétség._

* * *

 _-…én csak sajnálom. Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam, és azokat a dolgokat mondtam. Ébredj fel hamar, jó?_

* * *

Anglia kinyitotta a szemét. Homályosan látta Franciaország fölé tornyosuló alakját, és az arcán érzett valami nedvességet. Franciaország könnyei lehettek.

A brit homályosan látott, és az egész teste zsibbadt. De nem érzett fájdalmat. Csak fázott, és zsibbadt. Nem hallotta Franciaország hangját, és ahhoz is nagy erő kellett, hogy kipréseljen néhány szót:

\- ...én nem haragszom…

Még egy bágyadt mosolyra futotta, mielőtt végleg elvesztette az eszméletét.

Franciaország Anglia fölé hajolt. A brit oldala felnyílt, és erősen vérzett. A feje is véres volt, és az egész teste olyan élettelen. Aztán azt mondta, nem haragszik. De miért?

\- Angleterre, Angleterre! Kelj fel, kérlek! Ne tedd ezt velem újra… ne újra… Angleterre, ne hagyj itt, nem teheted!

Franciaország nem tudta megállítani a könnyeinek hullását. Megint így látja Angliát.

\- Miért teszed ezt, mon amour? Miért történik ez megint? Angleterre…

Anglia élettelenül hevert, nem válaszolt szerelme hívására.

* * *

 **Azért, Franciaország, mert én úgy akarom.**


	12. Chapter 12

Franciaország összefonta maga előtt az ujjait, egy darabig nézte őket, aztán felállt, járkált, aztán megint leült. Nem tudott magával mit kezdeni.

Két óra telt el. Az orvosok azt mondták, mindent megtesznek. De az lehet, hogy nem lesz elég. Angliában alig pislákol az élet. Most műtik, és Franciaország ideges volt. Aggódott, félt. Nem akarta újra ezt, nem akarta, hogy Anglia megint kórházban legyen. Kedvese most egy műtőasztalon kínok kínját élhette át!

Újra és újra felvillantak a képek mindkét balesetről, és akaratlanul eszébe jutott a temetés.  
Ha ráeszmélt, hogy miről gondolkodik, csak fújt egyet és beharapta az ajkát. De aztán újra eszébe jutott minden, szóval igazából mindegy volt.

Nyugtalanul dobolt a térdein, és rágta a szája szélét. Anglia megmentette. Pedig ő akart neki segíteni, nem fordítva. Ostoba brit!

Franciaország ökölbe szorította a kezét, a körmei a bőrébe vájódtak.

\- Angleterre...- sziszegte a fogai között - Angleterre, miért teszed ezt velem?

Újra felállt, összefonta maga előtt a karját és fel-alá járkált. Mi van már? Olyan, mintha ezer éve itt várakozna...

\- Francis Bonnefoy?

Franciaország megtorpant, és felnézett a nőre, aki előtte állt. Nem is vette észre.

\- Mi van vele? - kérdezte, szinte félve a választól. A nő arca semmit nem árult el.

\- Jöjjön velem!

Franciaország követte, és a nő végigvezette néhány folyosón, amíg megálltak egy terem előtt. Az ajtóban egy fehérköpenyes orvos állt. A nő ekkor lelépett. Franciaországot nem nyugtatta meg, hogy az ajtó fölött nem látja "Hullaház" feliratot.

\- Mr Bonnefoy? - kérdezte az orvos.

\- Oui.

\- Tehát francia - mosolyodott el az orvos - a feleségem is francia...

\- Mi van Angle... Arthurral?

Az orvos arca visszaállt a semlegesbe.

\- Nem tudom meddig fog tartani a teljes felépülése, de rendben lesz.

Franciaország szeme elkerekedett, az arca felderült. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez valóságos.

\- Hála az égnek! Merci, merci, merci! Láthatom? Merre van Anglete… Arthur?

\- Ha ragaszkodik hozzá, bemehet. - mutatott az ajtóra - Még legalább egy óráig hatni fog az altató. Ne nagyon fárassza le.

\- Semmiképpen sem! Merci beaucoup!

Az orvos elmosolyodott, és biccentve arrébb állt az útból. Franciaország benyitott, és megtorpant az ajtóban.

Anglia kicsi, törékeny alakja sápadtan feküdt a takarók alatt. Szinte semmi szín nem volt az arcában.

\- Elég sok vért vesztett. – jegyezte meg az orvos – És a karja is eltört. Az oldalát rendbe hoztuk, és a sebet összevarrtuk. Lehet, hogy beletelik pár napba, mire teljesen magához tér, hogy beszélni is tudjon.

Franciaország biccentett, és leült Anglia mellé. Neki csak annyi volt fontos, hogy tudta, a szerelme meg fog gyógyulni.

* * *

Aznap Anglia felébredt, de csak ránézett Franciaországra, aztán már vissza is aludt. A francia megfogta a kezét, és az orvos jóindulatának köszönhetően bennmaradhatott éjszakára is, ezért alig mozdult Anglia mellől.

Az első beszélgetésükre másnap délben került sor, amikor Anglia felébredt, és zavaros tekintettel nézett körbe a szobában. Tekintete megállapodott Franciaország kezén, ami az övét fogta.

\- Hogy vagy, Angleterre? – kérdezte kedvesen Franciaország.

\- Szörnyen fáj a fejem. – sóhajtott a brit és elhúzta a kezét Franciaországéból, mire az kérdőn pislantott rá.

\- De rendben vagy, hála az égnek! – mosolyodott el Franciaország – Ne ijessz rám így még egyszer, jó? Elég volt egyszer betegre aggódnom magam.

\- Miattad volt, béka. – morogta Anglia.

Franciaország megdermedt.

\- Azt mondtad „béka"?

\- Százszor is a képedbe tudnám vágni, igen. – motyogta Anglia.

A francia elsápadt, és leverte a víz. Már megint mi történt?

\- Mondd csak Angleterre… mi az, amire utoljára emlékszel?

\- Leestem a járdáról, és jött az a rohadt autó… meddig nem voltam magamnál?

Franciaország ajka megremegett.

\- Két hétig voltál kómában. Aztán felébredtél, és eljöttél velem a hazádba. Amnéziád volt, nem emlékeztél sem rám, sem arra, hogy ki vagy. Körbeutaztuk a hazádat, mire eszedbe jutott néhány dolog. Aztán tegnapelőtt megint jött egy autó… és… és… tényleg nem emlékszel, mon cher? – fakadt ki. Kezébe temette az arcát, és egy kérdést ismételgetett a fejében. Hogy mégis miért történik ez. A történelemnek nem így kéne ismételnie önmagát.

\- Egyáltalán nem rémlik. – morogta Anglia – Történt valami fontos?

\- Hogy történt-e valami fontos? – kérdezte Franciaország, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy dühös legyen, szomorú, csalódott, esetleg megkönnyebbült, hogy Angliának visszatértek az emlékei – Történt-e valami fontos? – ismételte halkan.

Franciaország megragadta Anglia ingjét, felhúzta a britet és hosszan megcsókolta.

Anglia az utolsó pillanatokban észrevette, hogy mit akar tenni a francia, de már nem volt ideje elhúzódni, így csak hümmögött néhányat, mielőtt Franciaország elengedte, de a homlokát még Angliáénak döntötte, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Ez meg mi a véres pokol volt? – fakadt ki Anglia.

\- Történtek dolgok. – mondta sokatmondón a francia – Megmutattad a leveledet, amit nekem írtál, és össze is jöttünk.

\- Hogy a véres fenébe… - Anglia megállt a mondat közepén. Már nem Franciaországra nézett, tekintete a semmibe meredt.

Franciaország arca aggódóvá vált.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Én… én… megcsókoltalak… én emlékszem… mindenre emlékszem!

Anglia messzebb lökte magától a franciát és a tenyerét a fejére szorította.

\- Nem lehet… miket műveltem? Mit tettem, Franciaország?! Olyan, mintha azt az egész időszakot részegen töltöttem volna… vagy álmodtam volna… pedig nem így van, igaz? Mindent önként tettem… nem tudom elhinni!

\- Mon amour…

Anglia mélyen beszívta, majd kifújta a levegőt.

\- Tudomást szerezhettél a legféltettebb titkomról… ezért ne hívj így, mert még nem mondtam, hogy így is akarom-e ezt a kapcsolatot.

Franciaország türelmesen várt, és elmosolyodott.

\- Én tudom, hogy akarod. – mosolygott rá.

\- Akarom, hát! – mondta Anglia és ezúttal ő rántotta magához Franciaországot és csókolta meg szenvedélyesen.

Pár percig csak ültek, egymást ölelve, és a másik szemébe nézve.

\- Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy itt kötök ki. Egy kórházi szobában, veled…

\- Nekem is más terveim voltak. – kacsintott a francia – De majd újra elviszlek randevúzni.

A brit arca enyhén vörös lett, és elfordította a fejét. Franciaország megérintette az állát és maga felé fordította.

\- Olyan szép vagy, hadd nézzelek nyugodtan.

\- H-Hülye béka… - morogta Anglia.

Franciaország szorosan magához ölelte, és a következőket csak suttogva mondta:

\- Mit gondolsz, fogunk még ezek után veszekedni?

\- Az tőled függ, barom. – mondta Anglia, mire Franciaország halkan felnevetett.

\- Tényleg visszatért a régi Anglia. Olyan boldog vagyok.

Franciaország szorítása erősödött, mire Anglia nekidöntötte a fejét a francia nyakának. Mélyen beszívta a kedvese illatát. A biztonság, otthon, és szeretet illata volt ez.

\- Köszönöm, Franciaország. Annyi mindent, köszönhetek neked. – suttogta Anglia – Azt hiszem nem véletlen, hogy az emlékek, amik akkor visszatértek, rólad szóltak.

Franciaország mosolygott, bár ezt Anglia nem láthatta. Mindketten boldogok voltak, és bár azt mondják, a boldogság csak egy múló állapot, ez akkor nem tűnt annak.

* * *

 **Éééés azt hiszem ez a vége. Köszönöm a kommentjeidet, Condesa sangrienta, sokat jelentenek ^^**

 **Nem tudom miért jönnek ki ezek a történetek 10-12 fejezetekre.**

 **Akkor most a terveimről. Hetalia témában tervezek írni egy horrort, meglátjuk mi lesz belőle. Erősen gondolkodom egy SuFin ficen is. Van pár gondolatom Fruk-hoz is. Igyekszem minél többet fejlődni az írásban.**

 **Ha addig nem találkoznánk, boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek!**


End file.
